


Eyes on Fire

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU | AH | Dark | Everyone warned me about getting in bed with the devil. Did I listen? No. I became that girl in the abusive relationship with a psychotic partner. I left and he framed me for murder. I haven't stopped looking over my shoulder since... Someone finds Bonnie in a bar one night and offers her freedom. | Slight Bamon, Bonnie/Klaus endgame | slow burn | Trigger warning |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.
> 
> Music Credit:  
> "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Fountain

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I'll seek you out, flay you alive._   
_One more word and you won't survive._   
_And I'm not scared of your stolen power – see right through you any hour._

_I won't soothe your pain._   
_I won't ease your strain._   
_You'll be waiting in vain._   
_I got nothing for you to gain._

_I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame, shuffling the cards in your game._   
_And just in time, in the right place, suddenly I will play my ace.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

I took another shot of tequila. I set down my glass and glanced around the bar. It's shady, but these days, everywhere I seem to be is shady. If it's shady enough, people tend not to ask so many questions. It's the only place that's relatively safe for me. I shot back another shot. In a few short months, my life has changed so much.

Honestly, it all goes back to Damon and being too naïve to see the man he really is. Everyone warned me about getting in bed with the devil. Did I listen? No. I had just lost my Grams and the Salvatore brothers were new in town. Stefan seemed nice enough. I knew him through Elena. I guess everyone has a dark side, even when you can't see it.

Apparently, Damon took a liking to me. I met him in town and I kept seeing him pop up places. He asked me out and I agreed. He's a lot of things, but he's also gorgeous to boot. His eyes were my downfall. Yeah, I had dated before him, but it was never anything serious. With Damon, everything was fast. There was passion and I fell hard. According to him, the feeling was mutual.

One night, we had been arguing. I wanted to go home – he wanted to have sex. I told him to get out of my way and he hit me. I slapped him and he pushed me down the stairs. By the time I crawled to the door, he was already in front of me. I saw a side of him that night that I had never seen before. He was malicious. My mistake was not hauling ass out of there. He pulled me to my feet and grabbed my wrist – I froze.

He dragged me upstairs and had his way with me. I fought him, but it didn't do much good. He overpowered me, easily. When I woke up the next morning, I had bruises all over my body, a sprained knee, a black eye, and a fractured wrist. I knew that day that I needed to get away from him; I just didn't know how. He caught me trying to leave.

He told me I had to go to his family doctor and I didn't need to go home. I couldn't tell anyone what he did to me. I became that girl in the abusive relationship with a psychotic partner. I stayed for a month. A week after he decided to paint my body with bruises, I packed a bag and tried to leave. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of my car. He dragged me inside, not caring if the concrete scraped up my back. He held me by the throat and pinned me to the wall just inside the boarding house. He told me if I tried to leave him again, he would track me down, drag me back, and kill me. He promised to ruin my life.

I knew his family came from old money, but he let me know just how connected he was. He's Italian, but I had never made the mob connection on my own. I was terrified.

The next few weeks I had to tread carefully. Stefan and Zach were both Damon's polar opposites. I don't think they wanted to know how bad things had gotten for me. Damon never did anything in front of them, but living there with them… It wasn't possible for them not to know.

I used just about every favor I had saved up from relatives, and friends. Caroline was able to score me multiple fake IDs. I had some from states all over the country. She hacked into the database at the sheriff's station and picked women that looked like me. That way, if anyone checks up on them, I'll be somewhat okay. I was able to cash the money my dad had been saving me for college without anyone noticing. Thankfully, I was nineteen and could already access the money Grams left for me. Together, it was a lot. Caroline gave me what she could. I don't know how long I will have to stay away for, or if I'll ever be able to come back. I cut and dyed my hair darker. I started wearing glasses, just something else to change my appearance.

I told him that I was going away for the weekend with Caroline, but I never came back. That gave me a two day head-start. I haven't stopped looking over my back, since.

About a week after I left Mystic Falls, I started to see my face all over the news. Thankfully, he used an old picture to give the police. It was a picture of me in high school – from a couple years ago. He was trying to pin me for some murder. Apparently someone died in Mystic right after I left town. Mystic Falls is a small town – I guess it wasn't hard to frame me. According to the news, they had found strands of my hair and a bracelet of mine at the scene. I fumed. There is nothing Damon won't do. There's no way he could have Sheriff Forbes in his pocket. He had to have gone over her head.

He was set on ruining my life. I don't have anyone in my corner. I'm completely on my own out here. I've been picking up odd end jobs. I never stay in any place for too long. That's how I ended up here, in another dead-end bar. I've been filling in for one of the bartenders and waiting on tables. It's not great money, but it's something. I'm trying to stretch my stash for as long as I can.

"A beautiful woman should never be drinking alone." A voice said from the stool next to mine. I glanced over and saw a handsome face, dirty-blond hair, stubble, arrogant, blue eyes.

"And some people don't make a habit out of talking to strangers," I quipped, downing another shot. I closed my eyes and felt the fire burning my throat.

"Then allow me to introduce myself, _love_. My name is Niklaus." He turned to me and held out his hand. His name sounds familiar – like I've heard it somewhere before. I shook his hand.

"Sara," I gave him the name that matches my current ID. He smiled and brought my hand to his mouth. I watched him, carefully.

"You don't look like a 'Sara'. That name is too plain for you." He mused.

"It's the name I'm stuck with."I shrugged.

"You're beautiful, nonetheless." He responded, eyeing me. He's making me nervous. "Care for another drink, Sara?" He breathed my name. I shrugged. He motioned for the bartender to give us both another shot. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing you around here, before."

"I just moved."

"Where from?" He asked. I looked at him and swallowed the liquor.

"Around," I answered. His eyes shone with interest. I have a feeling that he's not going to let this go, anytime soon.

"Ben, would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with my new friend?" Klaus asked the bartender. He looked over at me. I nodded, giving him the okay. He went into the kitchen. "I recognize you." Niklaus admitted. I looked over at him, keeping a straight face.

"If you say so," I said, indifferently.

"You're that Bennett woman that Salvatore couldn't keep his hands on. Am I wrong?" He asked me, with genuine interest. He's really not going to let this go. "I know Damon – he has a nasty temper. His brother and I go way back. I don't much get along with his family, though. We're on opposite sides, if you will." He revealed.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm exactly who I said I was, _love_. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Mikaelson," I echoed. Now, it makes sense. I know where I've heard his name before. The Salvatores aren't nearly as feared as the Mikaelson family. They're extremely old money – completely connected. They have a leg up, everywhere. They're old mob. Well, shit. I stood up and started to move towards the door.

"Where are you going so soon? I'm not going to hurt you. You have my word." He assured me. I looked at him, doubtfully. "I would like to offer you solace." He clarified.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want what Salvatore couldn't hold on to. Now, I can see why he was so eager to keep you to himself. You're lovely." Niklaus moved his hand to my face. I flinched away from him.

"And why would I go along with that? I've been in one controlling relationship, already. I'm not looking to get back into another one. I'm my own woman and I don't need a man to complete me." I told him. He was beaming, now.

"I like you, Bonnie." He said. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I like the way my name sounded when it fell off of his tongue. I took this opportunity to look him over. Yes, he's attractive. And yes, it's been a long time since I've been with anyone, or have even had the smallest physical contact with anyone. "I'm not asking you to jump into a relationship with me. I'm offering you somewhere safe to reside. I am very well connected. I am positive that I can get you cleared of any charges and I can offer you my protection."

"What's the catch?" I asked him. "Nothing's free."

"I told you – I like you. Whereas, I'm not asking for a relationship, that doesn't mean that I'm not hopeful that one will occur in the future. My family and I are very powerful. I can offer you a job. You can work your way up in the world. Can you honestly tell me that you're happy here?" He asked me. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm miserable, but I'm alive. It's better than being stuck in his house. You have no idea what it was like. You're a man. You're obviously strong. Imagine someone bigger, stronger than you, forcing you to whatever they desired you to do." I whispered. He hugged me. I was stunned. It took me a minute to hug him back.

"I may not know exactly what you're going through, but I have been beaten before. My father was a mean-hearted man that never much cared for me. I understand that aspect of it. And as for what happened to you – I am truly sorry. My sister was attacked a few years ago – I know how hard it was for her to overcome that. I assure you that no harm would come to you, under my care." He murmured.

"You realize that this is insane, right? You're risking an awful lot on a stranger."

"I'm a gambling man, Bonnie."

"How could you possibly guarantee that the charges would get dropped?" I asked him, out of curiosity. He chuckled.

"All they found on the body was your hair and your bracelet on the scene. I doubt they even looked for anything else. Damon is sloppy. He always has been." Klaus explained.

"How can I trust you?" I asked him. He pulled away from me.

"That's up to you, _love_. You can take a chance, or you can stay where you are. What do you want to do?" He asked me. I sighed. It's been so long since I've asked myself that question.

"I want to be happy." I told him.

"Are you happy here?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm not."

"What else do you want?"

"I want to feel safe. It's been so long." I trembled, tears escaping from my eyes.

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No."

"Then come with me." He told me. I sighed and wiped off my face.

"I have to get my things." I told him. He nodded.

"Do you want me to wait here?" He asked.

"No, please, don't." I told him. He nodded and followed me out of the bar. We walked to a motel a couple blocks away. We didn't say much. I was too busy picturing what-if scenarios. We got to my room and I started packing up the few personal items that weren't already in my bags.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, waiting by the door. I took a deep breath.

"I'm scared." I said, mostly to myself.

"You're strong. You can do this." He coached. I nodded. He offered me his hand. I took it and let him lead me outside. Here's to taking chances. "This will be the start of a new adventure for you, _love_."

"I'm counting on it." I told him. He smiled. It's always easier knowing that I'm not completely alone.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I won't soothe your pain._   
_I won't ease your strain._   
_You'll be waiting in vain._   
_I got nothing for you to gain._

_Eyes on fire, your spine is ablaze, felling any foe with my gaze._   
_And just in time, in the right place, steadily emerging with grace…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


	2. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Invasion" by Eisley

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'The colorless words are burning our heels, as the bright lights of the city fade._   
_Taking the chase and to curb our fear, as the bloodless moon shows its face._   
_Something's not right – I can feel it inside._   
_Something's not right._

_And you, you would take the breath from my throat._   
_And you, you would take the cherished people that I hold.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

I couldn't shake the anxious feeling I felt, riding in the car with Niklaus. Against every logical brain cell I have, my gut instinct is to trust him – and I do. I probably shouldn't, but I do. He seems like a man that has a lot going on beneath the surface. I don't want to pry just yet.

Maybe 'anxious' isn't the right word. I feel nervous, scared, excited, worried, relieved and dare I say safe? Anxious, yes, but also everything else. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to busy my hands.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Niklaus asked. I looked over at him, surprised by the noise. I opened my mouth and closed it.

"I'm better than I was this morning. I'm not sure if 'alright' is the right word." I admitted.

"Would you like to listen to some music?" He asked.

"If you'd like to hear it, you can turn it on. It won't bother me." I assured him. I glanced over at him again and saw him studying me. We locked eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he relented and flipped on some music. A harsh melody soon filled the car. I closed my eyes and listened to it, welcoming the distraction. "How long will we be traveling tonight?" I asked him. We've already been driving for well over an hour.

"It'll be at least another six, sweetheart. We're going to New Orleans." He revealed.

"Is that where you're from Niklaus?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Sweetheart, Niklaus is so formal. Please, call me Klaus." He corrected me. I blushed.

"Klaus," I echoed. He smiled. "I've never been to New Orleans. I've never been to Louisiana, actually." I admitted.

"You'll love it there. I've lived many places – it's the only place I keep coming back to." He assured me. I nodded. "Why don't you try to sleep, love? You must be exhausted." He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm on alert. It's hard to turn it off. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather sleep whenever we get to wherever we're going." I told him.

"Of course," he agreed.

* * *

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My hand flew to my pocket and grabbed my taser. "Bonnie," someone said, quietly. I forced my eyes to focus. It's just Klaus. "We're here. Are you alright?" He asked me. I didn't say anything. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to. I nodded. He looked relieved.

"Where is here?" I finally asked.

"We're at the Mikaelson estate. We'll get you settled in and you can rest. We'll sort out the rest later." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I agreed. He got out of the car and came around to my side and opened my door. I accepted his hand as he helped me to my feet. He grabbed my bags, despite my protests.

"I made a few calls while you were sleeping. I have a few people looking into the murder they framed you for. A lawyer will be by tonight to talk with you." He revealed. I nodded. This is really happening. I feel like I haven't been able to catch my breath through all of this. It's crazy. I knew he said that he would get things taken care of, but damn, he's moving quickly. "My siblings are out right now, but I'm sure you'll meet them later on. My mother is away on business, until tonight. She's looking forward to meeting you."

"You live with your family?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I have property all around the world, but we tend to stay together." He answered.

"It must be nice." I commented. I followed him inside the house. He led me upstairs to an empty bedroom. I'm not sure 'bedroom' is accurate. I'm pretty sure you could fit a small apartment into this room. There's a bed, a desk, a couch, a TV, a massive bathroom, and a balcony. I'm afraid to touch anything. It's beautiful. "Wow," I breathed. He smiled.

"You like it, I take it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Are you sure it's alright that I stay here?" I asked him, still in shock.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it." He assured me. I nodded. He placed my things down. "You should rest." He suggested.

"I'm not sure I could sleep."I told him, honestly. He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"I could draw you a bath, love." He offered. I stiffened. He must have noticed because his brows furrowed. "I'll leave as soon as it's full. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, sweetheart." He explained. I nodded, feeling stupid. My guard's always up, but it helps keep me alive. I just wish it was such a pain in the ass.

"As soon as everything is cleared up, I want to help contribute. I'm not going to stay here and not help." I told him.

"I don't want you money, love. I have more money than I know what to do with."

"Then I'll find some way to contribute." I didn't budge. "I need to."

"Alright," he relented. "Bath time?" He asked. I nodded, slowly. He smirked and went into the bathroom. I slipped off my shoes and followed him. The bathtub is gigantic and I can't wait to soak in it. I can't even remember the last time I had a bath. Trust me; you don't want to take a bath in a cheap motel room. Some of the places I stayed at, I didn't even want to shower in.

Klaus turned on the hot water and put the stopper in the tub. He sprinkled bath salt on the bottom. He held up some lavender oil, questioningly. I nodded. He added it to the steaming water. He poured a generous amount of bubble bath in and laid out a robe and slippers for me. I saw clean towels folded on the bathroom counter. A girl could get used to this.

"Thank you." I told him, softly. He smiled.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked me.

"Just a prepaid one for emergencies," I told him. He nodded.

"That's something we'll take care of tomorrow. There's a phone on your nightstand. There's a room directory next to it. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He told me. I nodded. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I had to force myself to relax into his hug. I'm not used to physical affection, anymore. He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to shower and sleep a while. I'll come wake you later. Try to rest." He gave me a gently squeeze before letting go and leaving my room. My room. That just sounds weird.

I grabbed an oversized sweater out of my bag and a clean pair of underwear. I fished out a sports bra and some socks. I left a pair of sweatpants and my necklace on my nightstand. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and put them in a hamper. I sighed and settled into the water. This is nice already. I closed my eyes and felt the hot water relax my body.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked. I jerked and ran my fingers through my hair. I must have fallen asleep in the tub. I didn't realize how tired I was. The water is almost cold. I gripped the sides of the tub and climbed out. I pulled the stopper and watched the water drain. I wrapped a towel around my torso before walking over to the separate shower. I turned on the water and left my towel on the floor. I rinsed off all of the suds from my body and washed my hair. I turned off the water and toweled off.

I pulled on my undergarments and socks. I decided I should at least sleep in the sweater if he's coming to wake me up later. I put my necklace back on and laid down in the plush bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Sweetheart, wake up." I heard someone whisper. My eyes shot open. I gripped the wrist of the hand rubbing my face. Klaus didn't look surprised this time.

"You're a light sleeper." He commented. I shrugged.

"I didn't use to be." I admitted. He just nodded.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Not really, but I should probably eat something."

"Dinner's is going to be prepared downstairs soon – Mother is talking with the lawyer downstairs." He told me. I nodded. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I felt his eyes on my body. I forced myself to meet his gaze. He didn't smirk, like I expected him to. Instead, he studied me. I don't know if I should be flattered or bothered by his constant need to memorize my body and my mannerisms. I pulled a pair of jeans out of my bag and pulled them on. They're much looser than they were when I left home. I must've lost weight. I slipped on a pair of boots and pulled my hair back. "You look lovely." He commented. I laughed.

"I'm sure." I replied, sarcastically. My clothes are too big, I just woke up and I'm sure my hair is a mess.

"You underestimate yourself."

"What kind of questions is the lawyer going to ask?" I deflected. He sighed.

"He's going to want to know all of the intimate details of your relationship with Mr. Salvatore. He's going to want to know why you left – why you suspect Damon framed you. If you have medical records or photographs of his abuse, those would probably be helpful."

"I have both." I whispered. I keep seeing flashes of Damon's merciless behavior. I shivered and grabbed my bag. I pulled out a small, locked case. It the medical records I stole from his doctor's office and date-stamped pictures of his handiwork. It also has a flash-drive with all the angry voicemails he left on my old phone. I don't even know how Jeremy was able to do that. My fingers traced the key on the end of my necklace. It unlocks my case – I rarely take it off.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's get this over with." I followed him downstairs to the study. There's a pretty blonde woman sitting next to a kind-looking lawyer. That must be his mother. She barely looks old enough to have children. She's beautiful.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Klaus gestured to me. His mother's eyes lit up. She stood up and walked over to us.

"You must be Bonnie." She took my hand and held it. "I'm Ester. Niklaus has explained the situation to me. I've very sorry to hear what you've been going through."

"It's nice to meet you." I told her. His family is strange to me. For being so revered, they're strangely… nice.

"This is Anthony Rupert. He's one of the best criminal defense lawyers in the country. We have a few more lawyers looking over your case. Mr. Rupert is going to ask you some questions and record your testimony." She explained. I nodded.

"You really think that you can clear my name?" I asked. Mr. Rupert looked over and smiled.

"I have no doubt that we can not only clear your name, but incarcerate Mr. Salvatore for framing you."

* * *

After two hours of questioning, we were finally finished. Klaus has people looking into the murder. According to Mr. Rupert, the evidence against me isn't very strong. The hairs they found on the body were all on the guy's shirt. They could have obviously been placed there postmortem. My bracelet was feet away from the body. It was sloppy. There were prints found on the body, none of which were mine. They're being tested. They've found other little things that can tie other people to the murder. I'm not sure what Damon did that made them jump the gun and only go after me.

It worries me that there are so many crooked people in the justice system. With the way that things seem to be going, feels like the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons are starting a pissing contest with power. I only hope that the Mikaelsons win.

* * *

"Let's get some food, sweetheart." Klaus placed a hand on my lower back and guided me to the dining room. I sat down at the table. I feel exhausted. There's no way that I can tell that I've slept the day away. My brain feels so drained. Every conversation I've ever had with Damon seems to be running through my mind. I hate it. I don't think that I'll ever get to escape from him – not completely. He still controls me. When will it end?

"You did well today." Ester smiled, gently. I gave her a small smile in return.

"It just feels like a giant mess that I don't know how to clean up." I told her.

"We'll get everything sorted, slowly, but surely. It shouldn't be long now. We're going to try and resolve this without dragging you through a trial. They tend to get messy. From what I understand, it wouldn't be best for your health to be in the same room as Mr. Salvatore." She told me. I nodded. She moved her chair closer to mine. I became all too aware that we were alone in the room. I'm not sure where Klaus went off to.

"Klaus told me that he used to know Stefan."

"That's right."

"What happened between them, if you don't mind me asking?" I pried. I know it's not exactly my business, but if I'm going to be in the middle of this with them, I don't want to be walking around blind. I've both been there and done that. It didn't work for me.

"Niklaus and Stefan were schoolmates of sorts. They attended the same boarding school during their high school years. Damon attended the same university as both boys. Stefan and Niklaus got on well until Damon entered the equation. I'm sure you can imagine why. Damon has always been…" She struggled to find the right word. "Controlling." She finished. "There were traits about him that my son didn't much care for. Needless to say, the families haven't been friendly since. My late husband and their father had clashing personalities, as well. There's become somewhat of a feud between us." She revealed. I nodded.

"That's the reason that Klaus offered to help me." I guessed.

"It's part of the reason, I imagine. My daughter went through something similar to what you did a while ago. I wouldn't want any woman to have to endure that."

"I see." I said, quietly. It's a lot to take in.

"We aren't expecting payment in return." She said segueing to what I discussed with Klaus. I sighed.

"I'm not going to stay here and freeload off of you." I told her. She chuckled.

"My dear, you can work, but as I'm sure my son has already told you, we won't take your money. I'd feel better if we helped you get back on your feet and come out of this stronger. Damon can't keep going about things the way he is. Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"And if it happens to be your family that does so, so much the better?"

"Precisely." She smiled. I felt almost comfortable with her. She's an enigma. I have a feeling that she is more powerful than she's letting on.

"When all of this gets cleared up, I'd like to have an honest job." I told her in the least offensive way I could think of.

"Of course," she agreed. "I can see why my son is so taken with you."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You're headstrong and determined to be as independent as possible." She observed. A slight smile graced my lips.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It is." She retorted. Klaus came walking in chatting with another blonde woman. She must be his sister. They were followed by two brunet men.

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet the family." Klaus gestured to his siblings.

"I'm Rebekah." The blonde introduced herself, sitting next to me. "Don't listen to anything Nik has told you about me. I'm sure they're all lies."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The youngest bother sat down across from Rebekah. She glared at him.

"It'll be so nice to have another girl around. I have to put up with these idiots every day." She ignored him. He only smirked.

"I'm Kol. Don't listen to 'Bekah. She likes to paint herself as a saint. I assure you, she's no such thing." Kol kept smirking.

"She's not a new toy for you to fawn over." The older brother took a seat next to Kol. "I'm Elijah." He introduced.

"He's boring." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm Bonnie." Is all I could say to that. I was giggling.

"They're something – aren't they?" Klaus asked, sitting next to Kol.

* * *

Klaus came up to my room after dinner. We talked a little about our pasts. He has three more siblings, all of which have passed away. He told me a bit more about his father and the kind of man he was. Apparently, he left the family after Henrick died. He couldn't bear it any longer. When he did return, he was a different man. He blamed Klaus for his brother's death, even though it had been an accident. He was ruthless. Klaus didn't go into too many details, but the look on his face when he was recalling his memories was enough. It was hell for him.

I told him about my mom leaving and my absent father. I explained my Grams and the kind of woman she was and who she raised me to be. God, I miss her. I told him about Caroline and how amazing she is. I told him about Damon and how things were between us.

After we finished, we sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I stared at him, not wanting to move. It's been so long since I've been this comfortable around anyone. I'm not sure why he has this effect on me.

"I like your siblings." I told him, finally breaking the silence that surrounded us. He smiled.

"As do I, when I don't want to kill them." He joked.

"Did you enjoy growing up with such a big family?" I asked him. He nodded. "It must have been so much different than being an only child."

"I can imagine." He replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going out of your way to help me," I told him, seriously. I placed a tentative hand over his.

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart." He whispered. "I've never wanted to do something like this for someone before, so adamantly. Not outside of my family, anyway..."

"Why am I different?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, love."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'And they will try to make us forget ourselves._   
_One by one, one by one…_   
_Call me crazy, but they are after us._   
_One by one, one by one…_

_You don't have to know the truth._   
_If you believe it, I believe it, too._   
_And you don't have to know the truth._   
_If you believe it, I believe it, too._

_Something's not right – I can feel it inside._   
_Something's not right._   
_And you, you would take the breath from my throat._   
_And you, you would take the cherished people that I hold.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Monster" by Meg & Dia

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Monster, how should I feel?_   
_Creatures lie here, looking through the window._

_That night he caged her, bruised and broke her._   
_He struggled closer, then he stole her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles – silent pain…_   
_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

I squirmed under Damon's grip. This can't be happening again. It can't! The look in his eyes is lethal. I've never won against him. He's too strong – he's always been too strong. I felt hot tears leaking down my face, betraying me. I can't show weakness against him. It's crucial to my survival. He feeds off my weaknesses and goes increasingly vicious.

"Come on, Bonnie. You know you want this. You were so willing before. What's the matter? Stage fright?" He taunted me. I keep struggling against him, getting nowhere.

"I don't want this." I spat. He gripped both my wrists with one hand and backhanded me. I cried out, dizzy. I looked at the wall behind him. This seems so familiar – déjà vu. Definitely an intense déjà vu feeling… "I don't want _you_." I pressed. "Let me go, Damon." I tried. I've been here before. I've done this before.

"You're mine."

"I don't want this, Damon. If you force me, it'll be rape." I said, in a last ditch effort.

"You're such a fucking cock-tease. You want this. You want me. You and every other woman think you can tease whoever you want or flaunt your body around without consequence. You can't! You're mine and I'm going to take you. You know you want it." He argued. I felt white, hot panic shoot through every pore in my body. He's serious. He's really going to do it. He tore off my panties and shoved his length inside. I screamed. I've been here before. He's done this before – exactly this. I remember. I can't escape. Oh, God!

"Bonnie," someone whispered. I can't see them. Why am I shaking? "Wake up, sweetheart." The voice finally registered. Klaus? My eyes shot opened and I screamed. I sat up; clutching the pocket knife I keep underneath my pillow. He tried to grab my arm, but I scrambled away from him and fell onto the floor. "I'm not going to hurt you, love." He whispered. He stepped towards me and I shook my head, frantically.

"Stop. Just stop. You can't sneak up on me. I-I don't… I don't handle it well." I pressed myself against the wall behind me and pushed myself up. I couldn't bring myself to meet Klaus' gaze. I felt too exposed and fled to the bathroom. "I need to shower. I'll be out in a bit." I told him, refusing to look over my shoulder.

I shut the door behind me and lock it. I fling off my clothes and flip on the water. I don't even wait for the water to heat up. I jump at the sudden cold. It heats up quickly and burns my skin. Still, I don't adjust it, just let it burn. Images from my memories keep flashing before me. I can't stop them. They're on repeat and refuse to let up.

I choked out a small sob and hit the shower wall. I got away from him and he's still controlling me. It's not fair. Nothing has been fair. I let myself cry for a minute longer before mopping my face and washing up. I'm stronger than that. Crying isn't going to fix anything. I don't have time to wallow in self-pity. I need to focus and fix my life. I let him take it from me and now I need to take it back.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I toweled off and put on my robe, cursing myself for not grabbing clean clothes. I threw my hair into a haphazard bun and left the bathroom to face Klaus. He didn't say anything, just watched me, quietly. I grabbed a clean pair of under-things and slipped them on under my robe. I turned away from Klaus and pulled on a pair of thick leggings, a bra and another oversized sweater. I sat down on the bed and faced him.

"I'm sorry." He broke the silence. He looks genuinely remorseful. I sighed.

"You didn't know. I know that you didn't do it on purpose." I told him. He nodded. "I can't deal with human contact sometimes. I'm jumpy. It's… too much." I told him.

"'Bekah was the same way for awhile. I should have known…"

"It's fine." I pressed.

" _You're_ not fine, sweetheart."

"I will be… eventually."

"Would you like something that will help you sleep?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm used to running on fumes." I told him. "I don't like feeling out of control like that. Thank you, but that won't be necessary." What is it about awkward situations that make people unnaturally polite? I mean, my God. Who talks like that, normally? No one. Certainly, not me.

"I was walking by your room when I heard you calling out." He explained. "I was going to let you be, but you kept screaming. I thought it best to wake you."

"Thank you." I offered. He bit back a laugh.

"It seems I've done more harm than good."

"I knew I was having a nightmare, but couldn't wake myself up. Thank you." I repeated. He nodded, letting it go.

"We'll talk more in the morning. You should try to get some rest, sweetheart." Klaus got up and moved toward the bedroom door. I jumped to my feet and put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Please, stay." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered. He looked like he was mulling something over in his mind.

"Then stay in my room. There's more than enough space and my bed is bigger." He suggested. I clamped my mouth shut. Did he? I don't want this to turn into something I'm not ready for. "Just to sleep, love. I'll keep my hands to myself. I promise." He gave me his word. I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"How can you bear to wear these clothes?" A voice floated into my ear. I stretched and opened my eyes, lazily. I can't remember the last time I got this much dreamless sleep. It's refreshing. "Honestly, I just don't understand." The voice forced me to focus. My eyes landed on Rebekah. She was rifling through my bag. I don't remember bringing it to Klaus' room. She must have picked it up from mine and brought it with her. I guess everyone gets curious.

"It's not like I was trying to stand out. I didn't want to be found. I brought clothes that were practical. They kept me warm and I could take off with a moment's notice wearing them." I told her, sitting up. I ran my fingers through my hair. My ponytail holder must've fallen out while I was sleeping.

"When you put it that way, it makes sense." She agreed. "You're far too pretty to keep wearing them. Come on, then. Let's take you shopping." She beamed, clapping her hands together. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm still a fugitive, remember? I can't." I told her. She clicked her tongue. "As soon as that's cleared up, I'll gladly go with you. Most of my clothes don't even fit anymore. I'm pretty sure I've slimmed down some since I've been on the run." I confessed.

"Please sweetie, I'm a Mikaelson. If I want to shop – I shop. Who said anything about going anywhere? I'll have my stylist come to the house. He's very discreet. If you're really that concerned, I'll have Mother clear it with our lawyer. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded. She's a little much, but I can see why Klaus is so attached to her. She cares in her own way. "I love having another woman around. It's already a nice change in dynamics." She smiled.

* * *

The days that followed passed in a blur. I was amazed at what the Mikaelson attorneys could accomplish in a week. There was no doubt in my mind that there were other players at work here, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to step foot in something I didn't understand.

At week's end, with my taped testimony, and the evidence thoroughly looked through by an unbiased party, I was cleared of all charges. Klaus had also managed to get a protective order for me against the entire Salvatore family. I was hazy on the details and wasn't too sure on what happened under the table, so I didn't ask.

All I knew is that I was free… But at what cost? I know Damon and I know he won't take this lying down. He is going to retaliate – there's no question. The question is how and when. Until then, I'm going to try and rebuild my life.

I've become so comfortable with the Mikaelson clan so quickly. It's not hard to fit in here. Ester reminds me a bit of my Grams. As for the rest of Klaus' siblings, they are the brothers and sisters I've never had. Kol flirts with me, relentlessly. Elijah is clearly the wise, older brother. And Rebekah, she's the sister that I've always yearned for.

True to her word, she took me shopping. I got a few business-casual outfits for interviews. I'm anxious to start working. I want to be connected to the real world. I miss it.

It helps to be around Rebekah. Just knowing that we've been through the same, awful life-experience is comforting. It's comforting knowing that she understands me. She knows what it feels like and she won't judge me. She remembers what it does to someone. Often times, I'll end up spending the night in her room and we'll talk until we fall asleep. It's so much easier when I don't have to deal with my fears alone. She's overcome so much and I aspire to be where she is at in her life.

Things with Klaus… Well, he hasn't pushed for anything. I'm not entirely sure that I really expected him to, but I can feel the chemistry between us. There is a deep lying, wanting that I'm afraid to touch. The last relationship I was in was disastrous. I'm in no hurry to begin anything new. But, I can't help wanting to. I'm friends with Klaus, but it feels like it goes beyond that. I feel… at ease around him. That's something I wasn't sure that I could ever get back around anyone, much less a man.

My mind is constantly filled to the brim with questions surround Klaus. Is he as gentle with women as he with me? Is he seeing anyone? Is he really as patient as he seems to be? How soft are his lips? And what would they feel like against my skin? Why does it feel so right when he holds me? Why am I so scared to start a relationship with him? When he looks at me, why do I feel like the only woman in the world?

He scares me and entices me with equal measure. I crave his company. I've decided to go with my initial gut decision – to take things slow with a glacial pace. Rushing things has never worked in my favor; I doubt it would start now.

If things really are clicking that well between the two of us, they'll still be right when I'm ready. He said that he's a patient man – I'll put that to the test.

I have an awful, sick feeling in my stomach. I know things are going to continue to get worse before they are truly better. I hate waiting and not knowing. It's the hardest part.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Monster, how should I feel?_   
_Creatures lie here, looking through the window._

_I will hear their voices._   
_I'm a glass child – I am Hannah's regrets._

_Monster, how should I feel?_   
_Turn the sheets down._   
_Murder ears with pillow lace._

_There's bathtubs filled with glow flies._   
_Bathe in kerosene._   
_Their words tattooed in his veins – yeah.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *


	4. In the Air Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord._   
_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord._   
_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord?_   
_Oh, Lord._

_Well, if you told me you were drowning, I would not lend a hand._   
_I've seen your face before, my friend, but I don't know if you know who I am._

_Well, I was there and I saw what you did – I saw it with my own two eyes._   
_So, you can wipe off that grin._   
_I know where you've been._   
_It's all just a pack of lies!'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

I took my time getting dressed. It's been nice to get out of the house and not have to look over my shoulder. I've been living in fear for so long. It's almost like I've forgotten what freedom feels like.

I landed a part-time job in a little coffee house, bookstore. It has a wonderful vibe. I love it. It gets me out of the house and it gives me something to do.

But, all week, I've felt like I have a pair of eyes on me. It's different than while I was on the run. I didn't feel like someone was watching me, stalking me. I've tried to shake the feeling, but it doesn't go away. If it's one thing that I've learned from this whole debacle, it's that I have to trust my instincts to survive. I've been hesitating to tell Klaus – he's already done so much for me… but I really don't see any other option. I want to be alive later.

"Knock, knock," Klaus said as he poked his head into my room. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Speak of the devil; I was just thinking about you." I told him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." His eyes twinkled as his words left his lips. I shook my head.

"There was actually something that I wanted to talk to you about." I told him.

"I always have time for you, love." He assured me, as he sat on my bed. I slipped on my shoes and sat next to him.

"It's probably nothing, but I think someone has been following me." I told him. He went from calm to furious in an instant.

"How long has this been going on?" He growled. I flinched at his hostility. He seemed to notice, because he dialed it down.

"The past week," I whispered. He nodded.

"I'll look into it and get it taken care of, sweetheart. I don't want you leaving the house alone." He told me. I choked out a laugh.

"I never do." I reminded him. I've gotten acquainted with a few of Klaus' handymen. They've become my bodyguards, for lack of a better word. We both expected Damon to make a move sometime, the only question was when. A big part of me hopes that I've just been imagining this, but I doubt that's the case.

"Let me make a phone call and then I'll be right back to take you to work." He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before leaving my room. I sat on the bed for a minute, playing with my hands before I got up.

It's strange how different the Salvatores and the Mikaelsons are. They're both close-knit, but so different. Damon ran things back in Mystic Falls. Ester is clearly the head of the Mikaelsons, but Klaus shares her reign.

I've never felt so accepted by people I wasn't related to, before now. It's crazy. I don't know what I would have done or where I would have ended up if it weren't for Klaus. For that, I'll be eternally grateful to him.

* * *

We didn't say much during the car ride to work. Normally, it's not Klaus that escorts me, though all of the Mikaelsons have taken turns visiting me. Despite feeling like I'm being followed, I've fallen into a comfortable rhythm with things. It's insane how comfortable I've become in New Orleans.

* * *

Things were pretty slow at the coffee shop – no one but regulars really came in. I'm not complaining. There's an older man that comes in every day for breakfast and lunch and he's the sweetest soul I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He comes in and talks to everyone.

I went behind the coffee counter to grab a fresh pot of coffee and someone put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and dropped the pot. It shattered and sent scorching liquid all over my body. I shrieked and grabbed a towel, trying to mop myself off. After getting what I could, I turned around to see who it was. My mouth went dry as I locked eyes with Stefan.

"Y-You can't be here!" I told him. He just sighed and kept a straight face.

"You look better." He said as he sat down.

"You need to leave." I told him.

"Would you rather Damon show up? Because this is the only way I could get him to stay out of it." He tried to reason with me. I didn't realize I was trembling until I put my hand on the counter to steady myself.

"I have a protective order, Stefan. You cannot be here." I pressed.

"I won't stay long." He assured me.

"I'm still reporting it." I warned him.

"Do what you have to do." He gave in. Steven, the older gentleman, sauntered up to the counter.

"Is everything okay, chère?" Steven asked me, looking concerned.

"I'm alright, Steven." I whispered. He didn't look convinced.

"Alright, chère. I'm goin' to talk to Miss Darla, anyhow. Can I get that coffee?" He asked me. Darla is the owner of the shop. She should be floating around here, somewhere. "I'll have her come over and look at the spilled coffee." He added as I filled his cup.

"I'm fine." I tried to tell him. I don't know if Stefan came alone or not. I'm scared shitless.

"You need to check your burns, chère." He pressed.

"I will." I promised. He nodded and took his coffee and walked away.

"Bonnie, look, I know I don't have much time, but I'm sorry about how things went down. You didn't deserve how he treated you." Stefan apologized.

"I didn't deserve a lot of things. I don't know why you care. You didn't do anything to help. You just ignored what he did to me." I told him, my voice cracking.

"There are a lot of things you don't know."

"I-I know enough. I know that you need to stay out of my life. I know that you're not welcome here. I'm not your concern. Please, tell Damon to stay out of my life."

"Because the Mikaelsons are looking out for you now?"

"Because it's over between us – it's been over between us." I clarified.

"You know that he's not going to stop." Stefan told me.

"I'm not his, Stefan!" I told him, my voice becoming increasingly shrill.

"He doesn't see it that way."

"Why are you feeding his delusions?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't understand." Stefan told me. With a shaky hand, I pulled out my phone and dialed Klaus.

"Calling your knight in shining armor?" Stefan asked me.

"Leave." I told Stefan.

"I can't leave, Bonnie."

"Why?"

"Because we both know it isn't over." He taunted me. I shivered and took a step back. I slipped on a puddle of coffee and landed on my back. I winced as I felt glass slide through my skin.

"Bonnie, you okay darlin'?" Darla came rushing over with Steven. I groaned and nodded.

"Make him leave. Please, make him leave." I whimpered. Her eyes grew big and she looked at Stefan.

"What's your name, son?" She asked him.

"Stefan Salvatore," he supplied.

"I'm sorry, son, but you're not welcome here."

"Because the Mikaelsons have you on their payroll?" He jibed.

"Watch your tone, boy." Steven told him.

"She's right Stefan. You aren't welcome here." Klaus' voice made its way into my ears. I grimaced as I pushed myself off of the floor.

"It's been a long time, Klaus."

"Not long enough, I'm afraid." He gave Stefan a tense smile.

"Leave, before you're made to leave forcefully." Klaus growled. Elijah came walking through the door to the shop with a few of their handymen behind him.

"I'd do as my brother says if I were you." Elijah threatened him. Stefan nodded.

"I can see where I'm not wanted." Stefan smiled before nodded to me. "I'll see you, soon."

"I'd advise against that." Elijah spoke again. "You've overstayed your welcome. Get out!" He yelled. Stefan actually flinched. I've never seen Elijah lose his cool. He's always so calm and collected. He oozes poise. It was Klaus that walked Stefan to the door and Elijah that rushed behind the counter to help me up. "Are you alright?" He whispered. I nodded, still in shock. "Let's get you cleaned up. Do you have a first aid kit?" He asked Darla.

"Of course, sugar. It's in my office – follow me." She led us past the lounge area and the bookshelves. The opened the door to her office and ushered us inside.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" Elijah asked, cordially. Darla shook her head.

"Not at all, darlin'." She patted my shoulder and shut the door behind her.

"On a scale of one to ten, how painful are your injuries?" He asked me.

"I can't feel anything." I whispered. He frowned.

"Would you mind taking off your shirt? I have to pull the glass out." He asked me. I shook my head and pulled off my shirt. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything else. I'm not comfortable with this, but it needs to be done.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I asked him, instead.

"I went to medical school." He told me.

"Why don't you work at a hospital?"

"I did, for awhile. It's difficult to only be a doctor when you're a Mikaelson." He admitted. I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"How are you still single?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I suppose I haven't found the right woman." He sighed.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." I told him.

"There was someone a very long time ago, but the timing wasn't right. I suppose you could say that she was the one that got away."

* * *

After our heart to heart and my injuries cleaned, I went home with the guys. I didn't say much. I knew it was coming, but it still hit me by surprise. I know there are worse things coming and I hate waiting. I can't take the suspense.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Klaus asked me. I looked up at him and didn't say anything.

"You haven't said a word all night."

"I'm just… processing." I told him.

"They won't touch you. I promise you that." He whispered. I nodded. "Will you be okay sleeping alone tonight?" He asked me. I shook my head. I don't know what triggered it, but the tears started falling. Once that started, it wouldn't stop. "I have you, love. You're not alone in this." He held me close to him. "Let's get you in bed." He suggested.

"Alright." I agreed, softly. I went to stand, but he shook his head and picked me up in his arms. I mopped up my face as he carried me upstairs. He started walking towards my room and I shook my head. "Your room," I told him.

"Of course, sweetheart," he agreed. Once we were settled in, I laid with my head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat. It's nice. I feel safe. He makes me feel safe.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." I whispered.

"I'll be here as long as you'll have me, love." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that." I told him. I sat up and stretched. I groaned as I felt my cuts reopening. Klaus shot me a worried look, but didn't ask me anything. "I know I say it all the time, but I really appreciate everything that you and your family have done for me." I confessed. He smiled and leaned forward. He cupped my cheek and placed a soft, cautious kiss on my lips. I gasped and I swear I felt my heart flutter. I barely kissed him back, before pulling away. I placed a hand over my mouth.

"Too soon?" He asked me. "I don't want to rush things."

"I think… we're moving comfortably. I want to keep taking things slowly, though." I told him, smiling.

"I wouldn't dream of rushing you, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I settled back next to him and thought about Klaus. I tried not to think of Damon and what he was planning next.

"Relax, love. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"I'm just scared."

"Don't be."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Well, I remember – I remember; don't worry._   
_How could I ever forget?_   
_It was the first time, the last time, we ever met._

_But, I know the reason why you keep your silence._   
_No – you don't fool me._   
_Well, the hurt doesn't show, but the pain still grows._   
_It's no stranger to you and me._

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord._   
_Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord._   
_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord._   
_Oh, Lord…_   
_Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


	5. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These (Cover))" by Marilyn Manson

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Sweet dreams are made of these – who am I to disagree?_   
_Travel the world and the seven seas…_   
_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you._   
_Some of them want to get used by you._   
_Some of them want to abuse you._   
_Some of them want to be abused._

_I wanna use you and abuse you._   
_I wanna know what's inside of you.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Was going to New Orleans just to mess with Bonnie's head really necessary, Damon?" Stefan asked me. I sighed.

"When have I ever asked you to do anything that wasn't necessary, brother?" I quipped.

"All the fucking time." He replied.

"Quit your whining and get back to Mystic Falls. They'll expect us to make a move soon. I'm not ready to do anything, yet."

"Haven't you tortured her enough? What did she ever do to deserve this?" He asked me.

"She wouldn't break." I growled. "I'll see you when you get home, brother."

"And if I don't agree to go along with your plans?"

"Then I'll kill Elena. You know I don't have any problems doing it." I replied before hanging up on him. I sighed.

I can't count on anyone but myself. If you want something done the right way, you can't depend on anyone… They're too unstable. There are too many unreliable variables. I can't have that. I have to be in control. That's the way I like things.

When Bonnie breezed into my life, I wasn't looking for a woman, per se. She was gorgeous. I knew that I had to have her. Getting her was easy. Keeping her proved to be difficult. Not that mind… I thrive on our constant cat and mouse game. It keeps things interesting. It'll make getting her so gratifying.

I love the way she bruises under my touch. I can't wait to hear her scream. She's all I dream about.

Teaming up with the Mikaelsons was a smart move on her part, but I'm smarter. She can't beat me. They can't beat me.

Klaus has been determined to put me in place since Stefan was in college. He saw how aggressive I was with a few female coeds and didn't like what he saw. Why should he? Does it matter? Not really. No one asked for his opinion. I know I certainly didn't. I made it clear that everyone had to stay quiet, that's when shit really hit the fan.

I hadn't expected Klaus to act so quickly. That was my mistake. He convinced the girls to testify. I convinced the judge to drop the case. That made things personal. What else could I do but get him back? Someone hits me, I hit them back harder. That's the way I live my life. It's worked out for me so far.

I didn't strike back right away, no. I waited a few years. I took my time. I pounced when he least suspected it and I hit him back where it would hurt him the most – his sister.

I'm not sure if Rebekah ever came forward with a name or blamed some other fool, but I took pleasure in breaking her that night. I managed to charm her – at first. I took her out, romanced her. I kept her convinced that I was going to give her a happily ever after for a month. That's when I decided to shake things up. I forced myself on her and the rest is history.

Do I regret it? Of course not. It sent a message. I was never punished for it. Naturally, it didn't stop with her. There have been plenty of other woman, far too many to count.

Are my psychological 'problems' a result from my abusive childhood? Who knows? Who cares?

I will have Bonnie and my plan will be nothing short of perfect. I'll let her believe that I've lost interest and I'm going to let her live her life happily. I'll wait until she is perfectly content and is able to love again. I will wait until things can't get any better and I will be there, in the shadows, to steal her away. I can think of no greater revenge.

Maybe I'll send Stefan back to her. Maybe I'll let Stefan think that he's convinced me that what I'm doing is wrong. Maybe I'll let her think that she's won, just for now.

I won't let some bitch beat me. No, I can't have that. I'm Damon fucking Salvatore. I have a reputation to uphold.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Sweet dreams are made of these – who am I to disagree?_   
_Travel the world and the seven seas…_   
_Everybody's looking for something._

_Some of them want to use you._   
_Some of them want to get used by you._   
_Some of them want to abuse you._   
_Some of them want to be abused._

_I wanna use you and abuse you._   
_I wanna know what's inside of you._   
_Movin' on.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


	6. Stand in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Stand in the Rain" by Superchic(K)

* * *

_~*.*~_

_'She never slows down._   
_She doesn't know why, but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down._   
_She won't turn around._   
_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_So, stand in the rain – stand your ground._   
_Stand up when it's all crashing down._   
_You stand through the pain – you won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found._   
_You stand in the rain.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Trying to get back to normal after Stefan came to town was hard. I'm not really sure what I was expecting, but the fear that I had been trying so hard to shake was back with a vengeance.

I don't want to spend the rest of my life afraid, but that seems to be what Damon wants. It irks me. Whatever Damon Salvatore wants, Damon Salvatore gets. In what twisted way is that even a little fair? It's not. I don't know how to stop it, or him.

Before I got with Damon I wasn't exactly Miss Confidence, but I was sure as hell a lot more confident than I am now. To be honest, I have no idea what drew him to me. I just wish that I knew now, so that I could change it.

It's not like I'm some glamazon or some runway model. I'm just me, just Bonnie.

It just feels like every time I take a step forward, Damon is there to knock me five steps back. It's so exhausting. Why do I even bother?

"I'm not sure if you wanted to go into work today, or not, but I was told to tell you that you're taking the day off. Darla insists that you get some rest. She's been worried sick about you since we left the shop, yesterday." Klaus told me. I sighed. I don't really want to go into work, but it would be nice to have the option. A distraction would be nice.

"Okay," I replied, not looking over at him. We kissed last night, but I bolted out of his room, before he woke up this morning. I told him that I was okay with the kiss and I am, but with everything going on, I don't know where my head's at right now.

I was expecting Damon to do something, but that doesn't mean that last night didn't take me by surprise. He spooked me and I'm sure that he knows it.

"Bonnie," Klaus said softly, as he sat down in front of me. I peered up at him, quietly. "You're not okay." He added as he took in my appearance. I showered since last night, but I was back in my baggy clothes. I feel… better when I'm covered. It makes me feel like I'm not as much of a sitting duck.

"I never said I was." I whispered. He reached out his hand and I knew that he wanted me to do the same. I contemplated it for a second, before touching my hand to his. My eyes fluttered closed with the physical contact. His touch is so different – it's warm and inviting. I crave it, inside of being repulsed by it. He's Damon's opposite in so many ways. More than anything, I'd love to have a day that I was able to be in Klaus' company without comparing him to my abusive ex. I know that I still have a long way to go and it will probably be a while before I'm able to stop doing it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I looked at him, again, and forced myself to focus and _**really**_ see him.

"I don't know where I would start." I told him, truthfully.

"Start where it's easiest." He suggested. And I did. I started where it was the easiest for me. I told him what was going on in my head, at least what I was ready to share with him.

He didn't say much while I talked, just sat and listened. It's one thing that I've noticed and come to appreciate about him. Klaus isn't always easy to read, but I didn't see any judgment in his eyes. Instead, I saw care and compassion. When I finished talking, we sat in a comfortable silence.

"I won't let him hurt you." He promised me. I sighed. I wanted to believe him. I really did, but it's not something that someone can promise.

"I appreciate your sincerity, Klaus." I told him.

"But," he prodded. I bit my lip in response.

"But, it's not something that you can promise. I know you'll try and you have no idea how much  
I appreciate it, but you can't guarantee that he'll never hurt me again. I don't blame you. I just… it's not possible."

"Bonnie," he tried, but I shook my head.

"It's not your fault and I want you to know that." I assured him. He was quiet after that. We both knew that I what I said was true, whether we liked it or not.

* * *

Klaus spent the day with me. It was comforting, even if we really didn't talk. We were sitting on the terrace outside my room and I was leaning against his chest. He had his arms around me. It's nice. There isn't any pressure for anything else. It's just… innocent.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Klaus asked me, quietly. I shifted in his embrace and glanced up at him. I shivered and held his gaze, trying not to shy away from the intensity.

"I'm not." I argued. I knew what I looked like. Once upon a time, I thought I was pretty, but _**just**_ pretty.  
I knew I wasn't spectacular or anything. Now, I think I'm average at best. I've let myself go. I barely touch makeup, except for the occasional concealer. For the most part, I still wear the clothes that are too big and put little effort into anything else. I didn't even brush my hair, before tying it up into a bun, this morning.

"You are." Klaus pressed. The sincerity in voice made me believe that he meant it. He really does think that I'm beautiful. I set my hand on top of his and squeezed, gently. He smiled at me. "There's nothing you could do that would make you any less attractive, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I whispered, not sure if I could say anything else.

"Eventually, you'll believe it, too, love." He promised.

"Maybe." I breathed. His arms tightened around me and we stayed there a while longer. When Klaus tells me things, I want to believe them. I wonder what life would have been like if I had met Klaus first. Would things have ended up the same? Would I be better person because of it? I don't know. I know that ever since I met him, I've been happier because of it. I'm thankful that he was at the bar that night. I'm not sure where I would be if not for him.

It doesn't feel like he saved me that night. It feels like helped pull me off of the ground and set me on my feet. It feels like he's trying to give the tools to save myself. Maybe, when I'm able to walk on my own, something beautiful will have blossomed between the two of us. I can only hope.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'She won't make a sound – alone in this fight with herself, and the fear's whispering, if she stands she'll fall down._   
_She wants to be found – the only way out if through everything she's running from – wants to give up and lie down._

_So, stand in the rain – stand your ground._   
_Stand up when it's all crashing down._   
_You stand through the pain – you won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found._   
_You stand in the rain.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *


	7. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit:  
> "Haunted" by Evanescence

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Long lost words whisper slowly, to me._   
_Still can't find what keeps me here, when all this time I've been so hollow inside._   
_(I know you're still there.)_   
_Watching me and wanting me – I can feel you pull me down.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

We were still cuddled together on the terrace, when Rebekah came outside. She looked like she wanted to say something, but refrained. I watched her for a minute, before speaking up.

"Hey, Beks," I greeted her. She smiled at me warmly, but it didn't quite meet her eyes. There's something on her mind and I don't think that she wants to say what it is in front of her brother. She and Klaus are close, but there are just some things you can't tell your brother.

"Would you mind if I borrowed you for a bit?" She asked me. Klaus looked over at her and peered at his sister with calculated gaze. He kissed my cheek and moved his arms, so I could get up. I got to my feet and walked over to Rebekah.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and slipped her hand in mine, before leading me in and out of my room. I followed her downstairs and into the garden.

"I like to come here to think." She told me. I nodded, but kept quiet, trying to figure out if she was finished talking or not. "It's peaceful – isn't it?" She asked me, quietly.

"It is." I answered, truthfully. I looked around us and took in the plants that surrounded us. It's a nice change to be surrounded by nature and to be able to remember just how beautiful it is. It's the little things that you have to appreciate… Sometimes, the little things are all you have.

"I used to come here every day after… I was attacked. I couldn't… I couldn't handle being around people, but the flowers… I didn't mind. It made me feel better knowing that some things in this world were untainted and still so lovely." She explained.

She squeezed my hand and led me further into the garden. We can't even see the house from here. It's like a meadow that's hidden away, through a small patch of trees. We ended up in front of a small pond and we took a seat on a stone bench. She kept my hand tightly in hers and I didn't complain. The physical contact is welcomed and it doesn't feel threatening.

"Beks, you can talk to me and I won't judge you." I whispered. She looked over at me and gave me a small, sad smile.

"I really do like having you here, Bonnie. You may not realize it, but you've brought so much life into this house." She mused. I smiled at her and waited until she was ready to say whatever it was that she had to say. "You know, I used to know Damon. It was years ago." She told me. My eyebrows rose. What?

"Klaus never told me that you knew him, too." I breathed, before I could stop myself. She gave my hand another squeeze.

"Nik never knew. I knew what he thought of the Salvatores. Granted, in hindsight, Stefan was probably more my type, anyhow. I didn't tell my brother, because I knew he would never stand for it. Damon was charming. You know how he can be. I thought that Nik was exaggerating all of those times when he was talking about Damon. I should have listened to him, but I didn't." She sighed.

"What happened between the two of you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I saw him for about a month, before I saw his true colors. He had been so sweet. I never even suspected that he had a dark side. I answered his phone while he was getting another drink from the bar, and he lost his temper. We were in the middle of a pub and he just started shouting at me. I left. After that night, he did apologize, but I didn't trust that he actually meant it. We kept seeing each other, even though I knew that we shouldn't."

"Did he do anything else?" I asked her in a barely audible whisper. She gave me a meek shrug.

"I don't know." She replied. Before I could question what she meant, she started talking, again. "One night, after I returned home from seeing him, I had to make a run to the store. I don't even remember what we were out of, but when I was a block from the corner market, I was attacked. I don't think my attacker wore a mask, but I can't remember his face. It was dark and he never said a word. I fought, of course, but it didn't do me much good. I never found out who attacked me."

"You don't think…" I couldn't even get the words out.

"Do I think that it could have been Damon?" She voiced the question that I couldn't. I nodded, feebly. "I'd be lying if I said that the thought hadn't crossed my mind. I didn't have any proof and they weren't able to find any DNA with my rape kit. I've only seen him once since my attack. It was a couple of months after the fact and he just smirked at me. It made me feel uneasy, but it really wasn't any different than he normally behaved. If it was Damon, I am so sorry that I never said anything. I could have at least tried to make him pay and maybe he wouldn't have hurt you. I'm so sorry, Bonnie." She sobbed.

I could see the remorse radiating off of her. My heart broke for her. She's apologizing for the possibility that she could be even the slightest bit responsible for my abuse. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry. She used my shoulder as a pillow and let everything out.

"There's no way that you could have known, Beks. I don't blame you. It's not your fault. You don't even know if it was Damon. Whoever attacked you deserves nothing short of hell. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to me. You didn't do it. Damon did. He knew what he doing. You're such strong person, Rebekah. I love you and this doesn't change that. Do you hear me? I won't hear anymore of you blaming yourself for this." I promised her. She sniffled against me, but the tears didn't stop. I could tell that they were beginning to slow.

"I was so sure that you were going to hate me." She admitted, softly. I snorted. I didn't mean to laugh at her, but I don't think I could ever actually hate her. Apart from Caroline, she's the closest thing that I've ever had to a sister and I do love her. She's my family, now.

"I could never hate you, Beks. I don't think… I think that you should tell Klaus that you were seeing Damon, though. If he finds out through someone else, there's no telling how he'll react." I tried to reason with her. She nodded against me and lifted her head. She wiped her face with her hands.

"How do I look?" She asked me. I smiled at her. Her eyes are pink and her skin is a little splotchy, but she doesn't look any less perfect than she always does.

"You look beautiful." I told her.

"Liar," she shook her head, smiling.

"Are you ready to head back inside?" I asked her.

"Can we sit out here a bit longer? I'll tell Nik when we go inside. I just… I want to enjoy the quiet just a bit more."

"Of course," I agreed.

I kept my arms around her and we sat and enjoyed our tranquility. She didn't move out of my embrace, so I doubt she minded. I don't know what Klaus will say or do. I'm worried that he'll try to do something rash. It might be a good idea to tell him with Ester and Elijah around.

It feels like this is a war that Damon tried to start a long time ago and it's just now starting to come out. I knew that he was evil, but this… This is a whole 'nother ballpark. If he really did attack Rebekah… I hope to God that someone puts him down, before he can hurt anyone else. Someone that malicious doesn't deserve to walk this planet with the rest of us. I wouldn't wish anyone dead. I just… I doubt someone as powerful as a Salvatore would stay incarcerated too long. No one deserves what we've through – no one.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Fearing you, loving you – I won't let you pull me down._   
_Hunting you – I can smell you, alive – you're heart pounding in my head._   
_Watching me and wanting me – I can feel you pull me down._   
_Saving me; raping me; watching me._

_Watching me and wanting me – I can feel you pull me down._   
_Fearing you, loving you – I won't let you pull me down.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


	8. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's been a little while, but I've been working on other stories. I haven't forgotten about this one! I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINALS, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Skin" – Alexz Johnson

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I drift away to a place, another kind of life._   
_Take away my pain and create my paradise._   
_Everything I've held has hit the wall._   
_What used to be yours… isn't yours at all._

_Falling apart and all that I'm asking, 'Is it a crime?_   
_Am I overreacting?'_

_Oh, he's under my skin._   
_Just give me something to get rid of him._   
_I've got a reason now to bury this alive – another little white lie.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

I let Rebekah talk to Klaus alone. I told her that I was around if she needed to talk afterwards, but I wanted to give them their privacy. I thought about going back to my room, but despite everything that I was feeling, I didn't want to be alone.

I found myself wandering the halls of the Mikaelson estate. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I just reveled in the fact that Damon was even more of a monster than I ever imagined.

I've been over everything a thousand times over in my head. I can't make sense of it. I can't make sense of any of it. I don't understand what drives Damon or how much hatred must run in his veins for the cruelty that he bestows on everyone else. I don't know why he picked me or Rebekah. I don't know anything… and that fact makes me more uncomfortable than almost anything else. It's the not knowing that helps fuel my never-ending nightmares.

"Are you going to stay out there all night?" Kol's voice wafted into my ears. I jumped and turned to find the source of his voice. Kol and Elijah were watching me from outside of what looked like a media room. "Join us, darling. Watching a movie beats staring at the wall." Kol tried. I nodded, slowly, and walked into the room with them.

"What are we watching?" I asked them, quietly. Elijah gave me a soft smile that lit up his eyes. I rarely see the softer side of Elijah, but when I do, it's always around his family. He's happy here. They all are. I don't blame them. I think that… I _**hope**_ that… one day I can learn to be happy here, too.

" _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ ," Elijah answered. My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," I told him, softly. Elijah smirked and set up the movie.

"Everyone has a soft spot for Julie Andrews." Kol agreed.

"I didn't peg you for a fan." I admitted. Kol laughed.

"You don't know me very well." Kol reminded me. I nodded in quiet agreement.

"Get comfortable. I'll have some food brought over." Elijah told me. I nodded, again, before settling in. I walked over toward Kol and tried not to be awestruck by the couch bed built into the center of the room. It's almost like a room within a room. Elijah handed me a pillow and a few blankets. Kol pressed a button on a remote and the lights turned off and a projector turned on. I lay down and looked at the movie that was playing on the ceiling. Now _**this**_ is a home theater.

* * *

A quarter of the way through the movie, I realized that I had managed to forget about the Salvatores, even if was only for a little while. I smiled to myself and stole a little of Kol's popcorn. I've been mooching off of him, since brought it over and he's been pretending not to notice. The way that his lips curve into a knowing smirk tells me that he does.

True to his word, Elijah had the cook bring me dinner and some scotch for them. I picked at my potpie, but I didn't really want it. I didn't have an appetite. I was only eating the popcorn to munch on something. It's habit, when I get sucked into a movie.

I can't remember the last time that I actually sat down to watch a movie.

* * *

When the movie started, I was a good few feet away from both of the Mikaelson brothers. By the time it finished, I was leaning on Kol's shoulder and wedged in the middle of him and Elijah. It took a while for me to let my guard down, but when I did, I felt safe. They make me feel safe. Safe is such a welcome feeling, especially around people, especially around men. It's something that I didn't think I'd ever be able to feel again. Klaus was a big step for me, but Kol and Elijah… That's huge.

"Shall we watch another?" Kol asked me. I nodded. We haven't seen Ester, Klaus or Rebekah. I can only imagine how things must be going. It's probably best that we're out of the picture for the moment. I'm just going to enjoy the distraction and the company for the time being.

"Any requests?" Elijah asked. I shrugged.

"Are we keeping with the theme, brother?" Kol asked. Elijah remained impassive and took a sip of his beverage.

"Something light," I whispered.

"Of course," Kol agreed.

" _Singing in the Rain_?" I suggested. Elijah smiled – a smile with teeth – something that I'm not sure that I've seen him do before.

"That's a favorite of his." Kol mused. "Don't let him fool you. He has a soft spot for musicals."

" _ **Good**_ musicals," Elijah interjected. "And I'm not the only one."

* * *

I clawed at Damon's face and tried to get away from him. He just snickered and backhanded me. His hand was at my throat and I struggled to breathe. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I could feel his fingers ripping away at my underwear. Silent tears burned down my face.

"St-stop," I rasped. Damon just sneered at me and I felt white, hot pain at my core. I tried to get away from him.

"Bonnie! Wake up!" Someone yelled. I jerked away and heard screaming. My hand flew to my throat, as I realized that I was one screaming. I scrambled away from the hands that had been trying to shake my awake. I trembled and tried to get my brain to work the right way again. I can't picture anything else. I can't feel anything but his hands. I can't breathe. My breath hitched and I couldn't get myself to breathe again.

"Bonnie, it's okay." Elijah tried to soothe me. He crept closer and I shook, fighting the urge to move away from him. He set a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away from him.

"No, it's not. Nothing is okay." I whimpered.

"Would you be more comfortable in your room?" He asked me, gingerly. I shook my head, hurriedly.

"N-no. I-I don't… I don't… Can we stay? Just… watch a movie? I… I can't." I cried. Kol moved next to me and moved his arms around me. I was too tired to fight him. I just cried in his chest. I was vaguely aware of Elijah moving and putting in a movie, before leaving the room.

"Let it out, darling. Scream if you need to. You're safe here." Kol whispered. I did as he said. I couldn't help myself. I cried. I let it out, because I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop myself or control it. Everything was too much to hold inside. He's always there to tear me down. He's always there to haunt me.

* * *

"It's worse than I thought it would be." I heard Klaus say from the doorway.

"She's practically catatonic, Niklaus." Elijah stressed. I just burrowed further into Kol. Someone tried to pick me up, but I just clung to Kol harder.

"Leave her be. She doesn't want to be moved and she doesn't want to be alone. I'll stay here with her." Kol offered. I was too shaken to appreciate his words.

"She –" Klaus started.

"No, brother. I'll stay. She's _**family**_ now." Kol pressed.

"We'll all stay." Elijah agreed.

"I'll fetch Rebekah. She wanted to see Bonnie. We can all stay here tonight." Klaus decided, before leaving the room. I tried to slow the tears, but couldn't. Kol rocked me and I tried to forget about the nightmares that I see almost every night. I tried to forget about the nightmare that my life turned into.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'So, what you had didn't fit among the pretty things._   
_Never fear – never fear – I now know where you've been._   
_Braids have been untied, as ribbons fall away._   
_Leave my consequence – my tears you'll taste._

_Falling apart and all that I question, 'Is this a dream or is this my lesson?'_

_Oh, he's under my skin._   
_Just give me something to get rid of him._   
_I've got a reason now to bury this alive – another little white lie._

_I don't believe I'll be alright._   
_I don't believe I'll be okay._   
_I don't believe how you've thrown me away…_   
_I do believe you didn't try._   
_I do blame you for every lie._   
_When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you haven't seen the movies mentioned in this chapter and you don't mind musicals, I highly recommend them. If you read, please review!
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn


	9. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Credit: "Numb" – Linkin Park

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Can't you see that you're smothering me – holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_   
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you…_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._   
_And every second I waste is more than I can take…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

I jerked awake. I looked around the room and saw sleeping Mikaelsons. I don't even remember falling asleep. Klaus stirred next to me, but Kol didn't budge, when I sat up. I rubbed my face and wondered if Kol minded that I used him as a pillow last night. I grimaced as my head tried to self-combust. I stifled a groan as I got to my feet.

The memories of Damon… The dreams… _**nightmares**_ … remembering how everything felt… The helplessness and his obsessive need for control… it's suffocating. Everything feels suffocating.

I ran out of the room and made my way to mine. I need a shower. I need to focus on anything else. I barely saw my surroundings as I turned on the shower in my bathroom. I jumped when the door slammed closed, behind me. I turned and saw Klaus staring at me.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to shut it that hard. I wanted to make sure that you were alright, after last night." Klaus apologized. I shrugged, not really sure what to say to him or how to answer. I was just grateful that I hadn't started to take off my clothes yet. I hugged my arms across my chest and tried to slow my breathing.

"I don't know what I'm feeling." I told him, truthfully. I just feel empty… void… _**numb**_. It's almost like I _**can't**_ feel. I've felt too much and I've hit my limit. I don't know whether to welcome it or try to break through it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me. I shook my head. I wouldn't even know how to begin. How am I supposed to explain something that I don't even understand myself?

"No," I whispered. He nodded. Klaus looks like he wants to press it, but he didn't. He let it drop, like I asked. I wish I could appreciate the effort that he's putting in right now. I just _**can't**_.

"Would you like me to wait in your room for you?" He offered. I nodded, hurriedly. It's nice knowing that he'll be here. Maybe after I shower, I'll be able to feel something – _**anything**_ – more than the nothingness… the emptiness.

"If you want to… I'm just going to grab some clothes."

* * *

Finally, the void began to fade and my mind strayed to Mystic Falls. I went through the motions of taking my shower. I couldn't help but miss Matt and Caroline. I've pushed them from my mind for so long… My heart hurts. Caroline can be a little narcotic, but no one has a bigger heart or cares as much as she does. Matt was always overlooked, by so many people. He's so much stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for.

I turned off the water and dried off. I wanted to talk to them. I need to. More than anything, I want to be able to talk to them, just to make sure that they're okay. I hope that Caroline didn't get hit with any backfire because of Damon. She really stuck her neck out for me, when she gave me what I needed to disappear and get out of town.

It's nice to be able to feel… even if it is heartache.

I put my hair up and threw my clothes on. I cringed at the lack of material. I wasn't paying attention when I grabbed the clothes. I took a deep breath, before I went out to see Klaus clad in a tank top and short cotton shorts. I fidgeted with my fingers and tried to ignore how naked I felt. Klaus looked at me, but didn't say anything. I breezed past him and put on the sweater that I was itching for.

"What's upsetting you, love?" Klaus asked me. I sat down on my bed next to him.

"In Mystic Falls, I had friends." I told him, quietly.

"And you want to go back," he guessed. I shook my head.

"I'm not ready to go back. I'm not sure that I'll ever be ready. There are too many bad memories. I just…" I tried to explain. I took a deep breath and explained how much my friendship with Caroline and Matt meant to me. I told him about growing up with them and how Caroline helped me flee.

"What is it that you want?" He asked me, softly.

"I just want to hear their voices." I replied, just as quietly. His face softened.

"Do you want to call them?" He asked. I nodded.

"More than anything," I breathed.

"That can be arranged, love."

* * *

I held his phone in my hands for an hour. I just sat staring at the phone. I'm nervous. I've never felt safe enough to call them before. I just… here… I… I think I'm ready. I just… I need to know that they're okay. I took a deep breath and trembled as I dialed Matt's number. I want to talk to him first.

"Hello?" He answered. My voice caught and I started crying. He sounds exactly the same. "Hello?" He repeated himself.

"M-Matt," I breathed.

"Bonnie? Is that you?!"

"Matt, I'm so sorry that I didn't call you sooner." I cried.

"Are you okay? I've been worried sick since you left town. I know that you said you were leaving, but I never thought it would be that fast. Please tell me that you're okay." He pleaded.

"I'm… I'm in a safe place, Matt. Klaus Mikaelson, he and his family have been helping me. He's the one that caught the charges dropped. When I left… I never imagined that Damon would try to frame me for murder. I wanted to call you so many times… I just… I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself… I couldn't let you get hurt. God. I miss you, _**so**_ much, Matt."

"Bonnie, don't do this to yourself. Don't blame yourself. I get it. I get why you did what you did. I'm so relieved to know that you're okay. Don't worry about Damon. I'm not even a blip on his radar. Don't do anything stupid. Okay? Don't come back to Mystic Falls. It won't be safe while the Salvatores are here."

"I won't Matt." I promised.

"Good. I love you, Bon. Don't be a stranger. Okay? Keep in touch this time. I won't tell anyone that we're talking. I won't give Damon anymore ways to hurt you." He swore.

"I love you, too, Matt. God, I miss you. I promise to keep in touch. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." I told him. He laughed.

"Call me again, soon."

"I will." I promised him, before hanging up. I sat on the bed and cried happy tears. He's okay. Thank _**God**_. He's okay. One call down, one more to go… I dialed Caroline's number and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Who is this?" She answered. I let out a shaky breath of relief.

"Care, it's me." I breathed.

"Oh, my _**God**_! Bonnie?! I was hoping that since the charges were dropped that I would hear something from you! I've missed you, so much! Please, tell me that you're okay!" She exclaimed.

"Care, I'm okay. I just can't come back. Damon's still a threat. I miss you and I really needed to hear your voice."

"God, Bon, thank God, you're okay. I miss you. I miss my best friend."

"I miss you… so much. Care, you're the sister that I never had."

"Is it safe for you to keep in touch? I don't think that I can deal with not hearing from you, again. The worst case scenarios always run through my mind on repeat."

"I promise."

"Good. Stay safe, okay? I gotta go. I love you, Bon."

"I'll try. Take care, Caroline. I love you." I told her, before I hung up.

* * *

"How did it go, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me as I handed his phone back to him. I leaned forward and hugged him, instead of answering.

"Are you and Rebekah okay?" I deflected. He stiffened, before squeezing me back.

"She's been through enough, without me making it any worse." He replied. I nodded, before pulling away. He stroked the side of my face. "You can count on this, love."

"What's that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Damon Salvatore is going to wish that he was dead."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I've become so numb – I can't feel you there._   
_I've become so tired, so much more aware._   
_I'm becoming this…_   
_All I want to do – is be more like me – and be less like you.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


	10. Blurry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review, if you read.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Blurry" – Puddle of Mudd

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake._   
_And everybody's empty…_   
_And everything is so messed up…_   
_Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all._   
_My whole world surrounds you._   
_I stumble, then I crawl._

_You could be my someone._   
_You could be my scene._   
_You know that I'll protect you from all the obscene._   
_I wonder what you're doing – imagine where you are._   
_There's oceans between us, but not very far.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

It's been a little over two weeks, since my meltdown in the movie room. I wouldn't say that things got easier, but they got a little better. I went back to work and I was going through the motions. Fake it, until you make it. Right? Or something like that, anyway.

I didn't feel like I was still being watched, but I wasn't delusional enough to think that Damon was actually keeping his distance. The second I let my guard down, is the moment that he'll show up and tear everything to hell.

I glanced at the clock across the coffee-shop and saw that I still had an hour left of my shift. I like working. It gives me something else to focus on, for a little while. It's nice. It just… sometimes it makes me feel like I'm a sitting duck, out in the open.

Darla would never admit it, but I know that Stefan showing up here scared her. She doesn't let me out of her sight for more than ten minutes at a time. I know that I should be offended, that she doesn't think that I'm capable of looking out for myself, but it's nice. It's nice to know that she cares enough to look out for me, even if she is only my boss.

"Hello sweetheart," someone breathed, from behind me. I jumped and managed not to spill any of the coffee I was holding. I set down the coffee pot and whipped around. I saw a smirking Klaus and I held a hand to my heart. "I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, but the twinkle in his eye told me that it was half-hearted at best and he was enjoying my discomfort. I scowled at him. He smiled at me.

"Right," I replied, sarcastically.

"I have something for you." He told me, successfully changing the subject.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see?" He countered. I frowned. I hate surprises. He placed a package on top of the countertop in front of me. I looked at it, skeptically. "Open it, sweetheart." He prodded. I placed my hands on it, gingerly and started to slowly open the box. There's so much in here. I saw a stack of letters and I pulled them out. They're all addressed to me, but the address is to a PO Box two towns over.

"Klaus," I breathed.

"They're from Caroline and Matt." He told me. "There are even a few from your mother." He added, quietly.

"My mother?" I asked, shell-shocked. I haven't seen her, since she split town when I was a kid. "How?"

"I reached out to them. Caroline and Matt already had letters written. They've been writing them, since you left town, but they had nowhere to send them. I encouraged your mother to make an effort with you. I told her that you deserved at least that much. Keep looking. There's more." He tried to refocus my attention on the package at hand. I did as he asked and moved the rest of the letters out of the box and set them off to the side. I saw an envelope that was blank and that wasn't sealed. I looked at Klaus' for an answer, but his face remained impassive.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

"You're impossible."

"You love it." He smirked, smugly. I rolled my eyes and opened it. I pulled out a folded piece of paper and straightened it out. I read over it, quickly. It's a gun permit and a license to carry a concealed weapon.

"How did you even get this without my knowledge?" I asked him.

"I have my ways. Elijah and I will be teaching you to shoot, if you're comfortable with that. We'll also be giving you self-defense lessons. You shouldn't feel helpless, because you don't know how to defend yourself." He revealed. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!" I asked him, a lot louder than I intended. He nodded. "I… Thank you." He nodded and motioned to the box, again. I pulled out an antique silver hand-held mirror, a wrapped package and a small box with a bow on top.

I unwrapped the package, first. It was a painting of me. I wasn't smiling or dressed up. I was in normal looking clothes and my hair was down. I didn't look happy, but I didn't necessarily look sad, either. I looked… strong, but my eyes look haunted. I stared at the picture, transfixed. I look… so much different. He painted me with more life than I feel like I have. My lips are full and my eyes are defiant. I don't look pale or weathered. I look… He made me look…

"Beautiful," he breathed. My eyes jerked up to him and then back to the painting. He made me look beautiful. "You _**are**_ beautiful. Eventually, you'll see yourself as I see you. That's what the mirror is for." He explained, gently. My hands shook, as I set the painting down, back into the box, along with the mirror. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that one day I might believe that, but I don't. Right now, I don't think that's even remotely possible.

I played with the bow on the tiny box, afraid to see what else he gotten for me. He seemed to sense my hesitation, because his hand settled down, on top of mine.

"That is from my mother." He told me.

"Your mother?" I echoed. He nodded. I nodded, back. That makes it slightly less intimidating. I took a deep breath and lifted the small lid, before I lost my nerve. I glanced down and saw a beautiful pendant necklace. It looked familiar, like I had seen it somewhere, before. "I can't accept this." I whispered. "It's too much, Klaus." I pushed the necklace to him. He shook his head and placed it in front of me.

"Do you recognize it?" He asked me, instead. I nodded.

"It looks familiar, but I can't place it."

"It's the Mikaelson family crest. This necklace has been in my family for generations and my mother would like you to have it. It doesn't come with strings, Bonnie. None of this does. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything. Whether whatever is between us grows into something or withers away, you will always have a place among the Mikaelson family. That is what my mother wants you to know. She considers you to be part of the family. We all do. You have a place here. You matter to us – to _**me**_. You don't have to wear it, but we would like you to have it. We all have one. It's the Mikaelson way." He explained. I heard every word that left his lips, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"I…"

"Bonnie, please," he asked me. I looked up at him and into his eyes. He looks so sincere and vulnerable. I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell him no. I'm not sure that I wanted to tell him no. I… What's the harm? He's right. It feels right. I haven't been with the Mikaelsons long, but they do feel like family to me. I'm not sure when it happened, exactly, but it did happen.

"Will you…" I whispered. I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet. "Would you mind putting it on me?" I asked him, quietly. He smiled, softly, at me. It was a smile that I learned that he reserved for me. Klaus doesn't smile often, but when he does, it's always around his family, or around me. It's almost like he shows me the soft side of himself that he hides away from everyone else.

"Of course, love," he agreed. I turned around and I felt his fingers tickle the back of my neck and gingerly move my hair off to the side. I lifted my hair for him and he fastened the necklace for me. I let my hair drop and I turned to face him. "You wear it well." He complimented me. I gave him a soft smile.

"You didn't have to do all of this. You don't have to do a lot of the things you do." I told him.

"I want to, sweetheart." He assured me. I nodded and watched him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"There's something about you, Bonnie. You captivate me – fascinate me. There is something between you and I. I would very much enjoy the opportunity to explore what that might be and what it could grow into. You make me feel things that I haven't felt in quite some time."

"I could be your someone." I guessed, surprisingly myself that I actually said it out-loud. He nodded and leaned over the counter, closer to me.

"I think you might be, sweetheart. I'm a patient man and I don't mind waiting for you. It's completely up to you. With me, things will always be up to you, but know that I do want you. I have feelings for you, Bonnie." He admitted. Warmth seeped through my body and my heart soared at his confession. It's something that I think I already knew, but it means so much more, when he can actually say it.

"I have feelings for you, too." I whispered, so quietly, that I'm surprised he heard me. "I don't want things to change. I like slow. Slow is good. I can't… I can't be more yet… I can't. I'm sorry."

"You never have to be sorry with me." He promised. He packed up the gifts in the box he had brought them in. He leaned forward and placed a small, chaste kiss on my lips, before pulling away. I gave him a small smile. "How about a cup of coffee, love?" He asked me.

"Coffee?" I echoed.

"Coffee."

"Right, coffee." I poured him a cup and started to process everything he had told me.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Everyone is changing._   
_There's no one left that's real…_   
_To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel…_   
_'Cause I am lost with you, I cannot live at all._   
_My whole world surrounds you._   
_I stumble, then I crawl._

_And you could be my someone._   
_You could be my scene._   
_You know that I will save you from all the unclean._   
_I wonder what you're doing._   
_I wonder where you are._   
_There's oceans between us, but not very far.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 


	11. She Will Be Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey lovely people, here's another chapter for ya! My updates aren't as frequent as I would like, so when inspiration strikes, I'm definitely taking advantage of it! I did bump up the rating. I reading through this again and realized that one of Bonnie's nightmares was pretty intense and probably surpassed the 'T' rating. This is going to continue to be a slow-burn – don't worry! The pace will stay the same as it was. If you read, please review!
> 
> Love,  
> Anneryn
> 
> Music Credit: "She Will Be Loved" – Maroon 5

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'I don't mind spending every day, out on the corner in the pouring rain._   
_Look for the girl with a broken smile._   
_Ask her if she wants to stay a while._   
_And she will be loved – she will be loved…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

I felt suddenly shy around Klaus, since he came to the coffee shop. I was more self-conscious about everything I did. I think that when Klaus admitted just how strongly he felt for me, it really cemented just how much he really cares for me – not just him, his family, too. It feels surreal and I feel unworthy. I feel guilty for wanting him back – them back – because I know that he could do so much better than me.

Some days, I'm not even sure that this is all worth it. What's the point? It's not like I'll ever be the woman who I used to be. She's dead and she's not coming back. I'm just… a shell.

A knock on my bedroom door slammed me into reality. I jumped and ran into the bathroom to grab my robe. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even bother to cover up when I walked into my room. I grabbed a towel and started drying my hair.

"Are you dressed, love?" Klaus asked from outside the room.

"I'm covered. You can come in." I replied just loud enough for him to hear me. I heard the door open, before I turned on the blow-dryer that Rebekah keeps putting back in my bathroom.

I saw Klaus come into the bathroom behind me, as I willed my hair to dry faster. He leaned back on the wall behind me and just watched me. My hand shook a little, as I handled the dryer. He didn't say anything, just observed. I watched him watching me as I finished up. I turned off the dryer and ran a brush through my hair. I left it down, before turning around to face him.

"You look beautiful in the morning, sweetheart." He told me, softly. I tried to ignore the blush that I knew was going full force in my cheeks. He walked over to me and cupped my face. I glanced up at him and it released a surge of emotions through me. "Did you sleep alright?" He asked me, gently. I nodded, momentarily forgetting how to speak. He inched closer at a glacial pace, so I had time to push him away, if I wanted to. I didn't. He stopped, right before our mouths were touching. "Kiss me." He breathed. My eyebrows rose. He initiates the kissing, almost always. Maybe this is his way of helping me assert my control, too…

"Kiss you?" I echoed. He nodded.

"Unless you don't want to. I won't ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Bonnie." He assured me. I nodded, still trying to wrap my head around his words.

My hand moved to my neck and I gripped my already closed robe, tighter, making sure that it stayed closed, even though I knew it was securely fastened on my hip. I feel naked and exposed. He makes me feel naked. It's taking everything in my power not to bolt from the room and put on the heaviest clothes I own. I want to kiss him, but at the same time I don't – not like this. I nodded, again and took a deep breath. I stood a bit taller, so I was barely on my tiptoes and I touched his face with my free hand. His eyes moved to mine and I was sucked into the bottomless blue. I looked over his face before leaning in slowly. I rubbed my nose against his and pressed my lips softly on his. I pulled back and glanced at his face. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were. I leaned in again, and kissed him just a tiny bit harder, before leaving the room.

My heart was beating a mile a minute, as I walked into my closet. I turned on the light and shut the door behind me. I took off my robe and pulled on clean undergarments. I pulled on a green pair of yoga pants that Rebekah made me buy, a white tank top and a grey cardigan. As much as I want to bury myself in fabric, I've been trying to look more human these days. Most people don't make a habit of swimming in their clothes. I reserve that for my really bad days. I slid my feet into a pair of flats and left my closet with my robe in hand.

Klaus was sitting on my bed. I put my robe away and stared at him, awkwardly. He gave me one of his secret smiles and beckoned me over to him. He stood up and rubbed the side of my face. My eyes fluttered closed and I relaxed into his touch. It's times like these confuse me. I enjoy our affection, but sometimes, it's just too much. I wish that I understood it better.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward, sweetheart." He apologized. I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I… I don't think it was out of line." I finally admitted, after a pregnant pause. He smiled, again. "I'm just not used to it. You make me nervous."

"I make you nervous?" He asked to clarify. I nodded.

"Very," I nodded, again.

"You don't have anything to be nervous about." He promised. "Are you always nervous around me?" He asked, probably out of curiosity than anything else.

"Not always," I told him, truthfully. His brow furrowed, just for a second and I knew that something had clicked for him.

"Is it because of what I said the coffee shop?" He guessed. I looked down at my feet, trying to figure out what to say. This isn't like me. I'm normally good with Klaus. I'm used to him. He calms me down. He helps make me feel human again – even almost normal, sometimes.

"Yes," I whispered, "but what you said… didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It just… I knew that you cared about me, but I don't think that I realized how much or how serious you were about all of this." I tried to explain.

"How does it make you feel?" He asked me, gingerly. I raked a hand through my hair and looked back up at him.

"It scares me. It makes me feel unworthy, like I don't deserve your feelings. You're this great guy and you took in a complete stranger and you went out of your way to make me feel safe and you've been trying to help me get my life back on track and… What do I have to offer you?" I admitted. "I… I don't even understand myself most days. Every time I take one step forward, I take two steps back. I don't know when I'll be better, or if I'll ever be better. I just… You deserve the best, Klaus. You're amazing and kind and warm and selfless, when it comes to people you care about. I just, I know that I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. I don't want to hold you back. You can do so much better than me." I finished, feebly. He sighed and took my hand in his. He led me out to the balcony. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, so I was facing him.

"Sweetheart, you're a lot of things, but undeserving isn't one of them. I wish that I could fix things for you and take all of your pain away. I wish that I could have met you before Damon hurt you and polluted your vision of yourself. When I want something, Bonnie, I don't let it go or change my mind. I don't want another woman. I don't want to be with anyone, but you. You bring out the best qualities in me. I've never met anyone, save for my family, that I have been able to be myself around. Trust me, when I tell you that being around you is just as beneficial, if not more to me. You help me see things differently – better. I've never been this serious about anyone, before. I can see a future with you. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to help you see that you're beautiful and worth loving. You have my heart, Bonnie. Please don't push me away, love." He pleaded with me. I curled up against him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He may not have come out and said it, but I know what he was hinting at. I don't mean to push him away. Really, I don't. I just – he makes me feel so exposed. It's frightening, trying to let him in. I've had to be shut off away from everyone for so long, to survive. I don't remember how to let my walls down.

"I'll try not to." I promised. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"That's all I ask, love." He whispered. "And for the record, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." When he says it, I almost believe him.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Tap on my window; knock on my door._   
_I want to make you feel beautiful…_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies._   
_It's compromise that moves us along – yeah._   
_My heart is full and my door's always open._   
_You come anytime you want – yeah.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is actually not at all where I was going with this chapter, but it's what ended up happening. Next chapter will start almost right after this ended. Prepare yourself for a girls' day with Bonnie and the Mikaelson ladies and a guys' day with Klaus and his bros. Review?
> 
> Xo,  
> Anneryn


	12. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would like to say that Damon has fallen into a hole somewhere and will no longer be a problem, but that just isn't the case and it wouldn't be a very good read. He will be making an appearance in some way or another very soon! There are also new couples coming up (eventually). Reviews would be lovely.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Anneryn

* * *

_~*.*~_  
 _'Hey, don't write yourself off, yet._  
 _It's only in your head – you feel left out and looked down on._  
 _Just try your best._  
 _Try everything you can and don't you worry what they tell themselves, when you're away.'_  
 _~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

"Brother, did you get lost?" Rebekah asked, walking out to the balcony to find us. I looked over at her and wiped at my eyes. I didn't realize that I had been crying. Klaus turned my face, so he could look at me. He peppered my cheeks with soft kisses and hovered over my mouth. He didn't have to ask me this time. I knew what he wanted. I leaned in and kissed him. I moved a hand behind his neck and held him in the kiss. I moved my mouth against his, before pulling away. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. He was smiling.

"Dear sister, not everything revolves around you. Something came up that couldn't be avoided. You're here now. You can ask Bonnie, yourself." He told her. I hope that Rebekah is here for a better reason than she was, the last time that she was out here with us.

"I swear, I have to do everything myself. Very well, Nik." She sighed. "Bonnie, would you like to come out and have a girls' day with Mum and I?" She asked me. Did I hear her right? "We're going to the spa and possibly shopping. Don't worry. We're taking Nik's henchmen with us and you can pick which treatments you'd like at the spa." She assured me. Klaus scowled at her.

"I don't have henchmen." He argued. I giggled. He looks like he's actually pouting.

"Really? What would you call them, then?" Beks countered. He pursed his lips, before answering her.

"Minions," he supplied, as his eyes glittered. Rebekah laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised, if you tried for world domination one day. Remember us little people, brother. I've always been fond of Venice." She winked, before looking at me expectantly.

"Girls' day it is." I agreed, meekly. She beamed at me.

"Excellent. Let's go. We're burning daylight." She said, happily. I shot Klaus a slightly terrified look. He laughed, as I climbed off of his lap. He walked us out and kissed me once, before we left.

* * *

I was trying not to mess with the facial mask on my face as I laid in some sort of seaweed wrap. I opted to keep my under-things on. There's no way in hell that I'm about to lay here naked, wrapped in leaves. Rebekah had snagged some of my clothes, before she asked if I wanted to go, so I had something clean to put on later. She thinks of everything.

"How are you doing, ladies?" One of the male employees asked, walking into our room. I froze up and looked over at Rebekah. She was handling it a lot better than I seemed to be. Esther's face grew cold.

"We requested that only female employees worked with us today." Esther told him, in her best authoritative. He looked at her in surprise.

"My mistake, I'm so sorry." He apologized and excused himself. I started unwrapping the leaves and I got to my feet.

"I'm going to shower." I told them, as I walked to the bathroom, connected the spa room. They didn't say anything. Luckily, there are separate stalls and the doors all lock. I turned on the water and took off what little clothes I still had on and double checked that the door was locked, before I was finally able to breathe normally, again.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

"When are you and Bonnie going to get together, already?" Kol asked me. I smirked and shook my head.

"What Bonnie and I do are none of your concern." I reminded him. He didn't look dissuaded. I didn't think that he would be.

"You two dance around each other and everyone else can see that you're into each other." He pressed. I stared at him, but kept quiet. "We've all seen you kiss. You love her, when are you going to finally admit that you're in a relationship?"

"It's not that simple, brother." Elijah spoke up, as he walked into the room. Kol just looked more determined. "She's been through a trauma, Kol. Stop pressuring Niklaus. We all remember what Rebekah was like after she was attacked. They know that they are together. Is that not enough? When Bonnie is ready, that will change. Niklaus is right. It isn't your concern." Elijah agreed with me. Kol scowled.

"Fine, I can see when I'm on the losing end of an argument. Just shoot the damn ball, already. You're good at a lot of things, 'Lijah, but pool isn't one of them."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I took the world's fastest shower and I put my seaweed smelling under-things back on. I went back into the room with 'Bekah and Esther and sat in one of the empty chairs. Rebekah motioned to my clothes and I put them back on.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esther asked me. I nodded.

"I'm okay." I half-lied. She didn't seem convinced, but she didn't press the subject. "Thank you, for the pendant." I told her, suddenly. I think my sudden change of subject threw her, for a minute.

"I love having you as part of our family, Bonnie. I want you to feel like you have a place here. You're my other honorary daughter." She smiled. "You wear the Mikaelson name well."

"I'll be heartbroken if you ever leave, Bon. You're my best friend and when you and my brother get married, you'll be my sister." Rebekah teased. I blushed and stared at my feet.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We're not even… We're just… I don't know. We're just us and that's definitely not happening anytime soon, if at all." I struggled to say. Rebekah's proposal made my mind run wild and I finally understood what Klaus meant, when he said that he could picture us having a future together. Maybe years down the road, if by some miracle, we all make it out of this unscathed, maybe we could get married. Maybe. It's a novel idea. Perhaps one day, in a much different reality. Maybe. Just maybe.

"Rebekah, stop pushing." Her mother warned her. Rebekah nodded, but didn't look apologetic.

"What shall we do next?" Rebekah asked, clapping her hands together. I shrugged. "We could soak in…" She suggested as she perused the pamphlet. She made a face and shook her head. "You could not pay me enough money to sit in mud willingly. Is that actually a thing? Do people actually pay to do that? Why not throw a party in the swamp and dive in? It'd be cheaper." She tossed the pamphlet down and we all had a good laugh. "We should get our nails done. Trust me, Bonnie. You'll feel as good as new. Ooh and we can get facials. We should do that." She decided. Esther was still shaking with laughter and I wasn't doing much better.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

"I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time, Klaus. It's just nice seeing you with someone who actually makes you happy." Kol apologized. I smiled and pulled Kol in for a hug.

"It's alright, just don't let Bonnie hear you say things like that. Pressuring her is the last thing I want to do. Things need to be on her terms. It's important for her recovery. I made her a promise and I don't intend to break it." I pulled away for Kol and he nodded and smiled ruefully.

"You have my word." He agreed.

"Thank you." I clapped him on his back.

"Does this mean that you two are finished arguing?" Elijah teased, clearly amused by us.

"Yes, 'Lijah," Kol told him.

"Good. Niklaus, may I have a word?" Elijah asked me. I nodded.

"I'll go… do something that's not here." Kol announced, before leaving.

"What is it, brother?" I asked him.

"While I think that Kol went about things the wrong way, I wanted to say that I am happy for you, for you both. I don't doubt that one day Bonnie will officially share the Mikaelson title." He admitted. "I also feel compelled to tell you that if you hurt her, I will hurt you. She has been through enough. I have come to think of her as family, just as the rest of you have." He pulled the big brother card on me. I smiled. I wasn't mad. It had the opposite effect on me. I was elated. That's just the type of person Bonnie is. It's impossible not to love her. Love? Kol's words dawned on me and I realized that I was right.

"I love her." I breathed. "Don't say a word, Elijah." I threatened him.

"You have my word, Niklaus." He swore.

"When she's ready, I'll tell her, but not before."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"This is nice. Good idea, Beks." I told Rebekah, glancing over at her. She smiled as she got her palms massaged and another lady worked on her facial.

"Anytime, Bonnie, anytime," she sang. This is relaxing and exactly what I need. This kind of touching isn't invasive. This is okay. This is safe.

I closed my eyes and listened to the nature themed music that was playing in the room and enjoyed being pampered. We stayed in here for almost an hour while the ladies worked their magic on us. They left us, so we could relax while our nails dried.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out, earlier, Bonnie. It was stupid of me to bring that up." Rebekah apologized.

"It's okay." I told her.

"It's not. I know that you're still dealing with a lot and you don't need me adding to things." She pressed.

"I just want to figure out my feelings and whatever Klaus and I are, before everyone else…" I stopped, because I wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Before everyone else tries to tell you what it is and what it should be?" Esther supplied. I nodded. "You won't get that from us. We'll let the two of you sort that out yourselves, in peace."

"Thank you." I shot her a small smile.

"Of course, dear, we do care about you." Esther reminded me. Rebekah nodded with her.

"I believe you." I told them, because I do. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Maybe what Rebekah said hit so hard, because, maybe, deep down, just maybe, that's what I want one day, too.

* * *

_~*.*~_  
 _'It just takes some time._  
 _Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride._  
 _Everything, everything will be just fine._  
 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright.'_  
 _~*.*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The perspective skips around a bit this chapter, but I really wanted to show Klaus' side on things. Review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really wanted to get this up for Klonnie week! I'm working on a Klonnie one-shot (that I hope will be up in time), too. Reviews would be swell. Enjoy!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "True Colors" – Cyndi Lauper

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'You with the sad eyes, don't be discouraged._   
_Oh, I realize it's hard to take courage._   
_In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside of you makes you feel so small._   
_But I see your true colors shining through…_   
_I see your true colors and that's why I love you.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

"If I knew that the baristas here were so beautiful, I would have come in here sooner." A voice jarred me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw an attractive, light-skinned man smiling at me. I blinked and stared at him. I tried to ignore the blush that was creeping into my cheeks. I hate when I get hit on. It makes me all kinds of uncomfortable.

"Do you need something?" I asked him, trying to ignore the fact that he was flirting with me. He didn't look deterred, despite the fact that I had ignored his compliment.

"How about a smile?" He tried again. I kept my face impassive.

"How about I don't and you stop bothering me." I told him, evenly. His smile just grew wider.

"How about some coffee, then?" He countered. I grabbed a clean mug and set it down in front of him and filled with Joe.

"I thought you were going to call me, when you arrived to town?" Klaus asked the man as he walked up to us. "Hello sweetheart, has he been giving you any trouble?" Klaus asked, clearly amused. Wait, so, they know each other?

"It must have slipped my mind. You know that you're like a brother to me, but I had hoped that I'd get to see another Mikaelson first. She's a little prettier than you are."

"Does Rebekah know that you're still pining after her, Marcellus?" Klaus mused. The man winced at the use of his full name. "Don't pretend that you're immune to the fact that I'm dashing." Klaus teased him.

"You know I hate when you call me that, Klaus." He grimaced, giving him a pointed stare. "She knows. She's still broken up about the last time. She didn't like that you tried to make me choose between being friends with you and dating her. I'm here to make sure that you've gotten over whatever it is you needed to get over. I love her, Klaus. I can't let her get away from me, again. There hasn't been anyone else for me, since I laid eyes on her. We both know that."

"If you're serious about her, then you have my blessing. She and I have both changed since the two of you were last together. I only want to see her happy. It's her choice. If she wants nothing to do with you, then you need to respect that. Do we understand each other, Marcel?" Klaus asked him. His voice sounded sincere, but he made the underlying threat sound like an dangerous promise. Marcel nodded and smiled. Klaus gave him one in return and turned his attention to me. "How about my usual, love?" He asked me. I nodded and got his drink ready. He leaned forward and watched me. My hands trembled, despite the fact that I was trying not to show just how nervous he still makes me. I handed him his drink and he placed his hands on the outside of mine. "You look lovely today." He told me, quietly. I gave him a small smile and bit my lip. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of my mouth. I turned my head and gave him a chaste kiss in return.

"Thank you." I whispered. He pulled away and took a drink of his latte. Marcel smirked at us, knowingly.

"So, this is why you were so cold? You're Klaus' old lady." Marcel teased.

"I'm no one's property." I corrected him, before picking up a coffee pot and walking around the coffeehouse to offer refills. I know that he didn't mean it to be degrading, but I'd be lying if I said that his words didn't rub me the wrong way.

"Can you top me off, chère?" Steven asked me. I nodded and offered him a tentative smile. "No one is givin' you any trouble? Are they?" I knew that he was talking about Stefan. I shook my head. I was hoping that everyone here would forget about that, so that maybe I could, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Things have been quiet on that front." I assured him, honestly. I worded it carefully. He's such a kind soul and I don't think that I could stomach lying to him. He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. I did my best not to jump, because of the sudden physical contact. His touch was warm and fatherly. I didn't mind it, really.

"Good. I worry about you, chère. Mr. Klaus is treatin' ya right – isn't he?"

"He really is, Steven. He's a good man."

"You deserve nothin' less." He smiled, before walking off with his coffee I hand. I never really considered that any place would really feel like home after Mystic Falls, but New Orleans really does. I love it here. There's so much culture and the energy isn't like any other. It's inviting and I know that life-willing, I could see myself having a future here.

"My ears were burning, sweetheart." Klaus said, as he walked over to me. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"He just wanted to make sure that no one was giving me any trouble and you were treating me right." I reiterated Steven's words for him. Klaus' gaze softened. He touched the side of my face and I saw the smile that he reserves just for me.

"I'm pleased that you're making friends, Bonnie." He breathed. I locked eyes with his and felt reassured by his sincerity. It's one of my favorite things about him. When he looks at me, it's not cold or possessive. It's so much different then what I saw with Damon. I love it.

Someone touched my arm and I gasped and spilled coffee all over my feet. I jumped and spun to see who it was. It was Klaus' friend. I ignored the burning sensation in my feet to glare at him.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. He seemed to mean it.

"I don't like being touched." I told him quietly, before setting what little coffee was left in the pot on the counter and going to the back. I passed the kitchen and grabbed a clean towel. I kicked off my flats and I started wiping off what I could. Luckily, my shoes are black and won't stain. Of course, I had to choose today to wear light blue jeans. Go figure. I sighed and looked at the damage. It splashed down my entire leg and the bottom of the other. I didn't even feel that. I don't have any extra clothes here, so I'll have to wear this until my shift is over.

I grabbed the mop and put my shoes back on. I went back to the front and started to clean up the mess. Klaus was talking to Marcel at the counter and he kept shooting me apologetic glances.

I didn't say much to anyone for the next couple of hours. It's not that I'm mad, because I'm not. I just hate feeling this way. When is it going to stop? I don't want to spend the rest of my life jumping, just because someone touches my arm. I should be able to handle that without blowing a gasket. I don't get it. I hate it.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize. I feel terrible." Marcel apologized. I didn't even realize that he and Klaus were still here. I've been so stuck in my own head.

"It's not your fault that I'm obnoxiously jumpy." I brushed off his apology.

"Klaus leveled with me a little and don't worry. I'll make sure that I give you space." He smiled, really laying on the charm. I looked at him, skeptically.

"So you and Beks, huh?" I changed the subject. He nodded. "Does she know that you're here?" I asked him. He shook his head. "She hates surprises."

"She didn't use to." He argued. I sighed.

"When was that?" I asked him, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Five years ago, give or take some," he replied. Does he even know what happened to her and what she's been through?

"She's a different woman now. You should get to know her, again, before you profess your love." I cautioned him. I don't know him, but I can't help trying to look out for Rebekah. We've gotten so close and she's done the same for me. I don't want her to get hurt, if I can help it. She's like the sister that I never had, save for Caroline.

"I think I know her enough." He argued, getting defensive. I took a small step back. I can tell that he's taking what I'm trying to say wrong.

"Klaus was right. They've both changed. I'm just saying that you should take that into consideration, before you go see and expect her to welcome you with open arms. I'm not trying to insult you." I tried and failed to explain myself. He looked a little less pissed.

"Thanks, but I think that I can handle it from here."

"Okay."

"You've known her for a few months and you think that you know her better than I do?" He accused me. I saw Klaus walking over to us out of the corner of my eye.

"I think that I know the woman she is now, better than you do." I corrected him. "Ignorance is bliss, right?" I quipped, before walking away. Klaus was smirking. If he wants to act like an idiot, then I don't mind treating him like one.

"I see why you like her." I heard Marcel tell Klaus. I started cleaning up, so I could leave. I'm ready to be home. I hate confrontation and I've had enough of it for today. I can't get a solid read on Marcel, but I don't think that he's a bad guy… Maybe he just has an off-putting personality? Not that I'm one to talk. Am I wrong for being wary? Maybe.

* * *

A soft knock sounded on my bedroom door. I glanced over and saw Rebekah peek her head through. She gestured to my bed and I nodded. She came in and locked the door behind her.

"I just wanted to thank you." She told me, softly. My eyebrows rose and I blinked at her. "Nik told me what you said to Marcel. He can be a bit thick sometimes; can't he? I don't think that he wanted to believe that I wasn't the same girl that he left all those years ago." She sighed. She kicked off her shoes and laid down next to me. "I still care for him, but I can't just pick up where we left off. You know? We're both different people and so much has changed."

"Then don't." I told her, simply. I didn't know what else to say. She nodded and curled up next to me.

"He didn't take it as well as I had hoped, but he'll either get over it, or he'll get over me."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet." She admitted. "Can we just stay here tonight and watch _Mean Girls_ and forget about the rest?"

"Of course," I agreed. "Ice cream?"

"You read my mind." She smiled. Someone knocked on my door and I gave her a gentle hug, before getting up and walking over to the door. I opened the door to see Klaus.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, sweetheart?" He asked me. I nodded. I stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I deflected. He gave me a look, like he knew exactly what I was doing, by evading his question and responding with one of my own.

"Earlier," was the only response that I received from him.

"It just caught me off guard. That's all."

"I'm sorry about Marcel. He means well, but he doesn't always think before he speaks." He apologized. My expression soured.

"You don't need to apologize for him. I'm not sorry for what I said to him." I replied. I don't know what it is about this entire situation that is just rubbing me the wrong way. Maybe it's because it just seems like he just blatantly didn't care about Rebekah's best interests, whether he meant to come off that way or not. It just hits too close to home. I don't know the guy and I really don't care about what he wants. What I care about is that my friend is okay and that this doesn't drag up a bunch of things that she's been trying so hard to get over. If he's not even going to put in the effort getting to know her now, then he shouldn't be here. Beks doesn't say it, but she wears her heart on her sleeve and I don't want to see her get hurt again. I know that it's ridiculous, because she can take care of herself, but I can't help it. I just want her to be okay.

"I didn't say that you needed to be, love. He'll come around, or 'Bekah will tell him to leave. I'll see to it that he respects her wishes." He promised, stroking the side of my face.

"He should respect her, anyway." I countered. He smirked as he watched me.

"Who knew that you had so much fire, sweetheart?" He mused. "He does respect her. He probably just needed to be reminded of that fact and you kindly did that for him." He's amused by all of this. I wish that I was, too. "It's nice to see you so passionate about something, even if that something is my sister." He breathed.

"I lo–" I cleared my throat. "I _**care**_ about her, just like I care about all of you. I don't want to her hurt." I corrected myself and avoided his gaze. He tilted my chin, so I had to look him in the eye. He looked at me like he could see everything that was going on in my head. It's times like these that I feel naked in front of him, like he can see into the corners of my soul that not even I am ready to see.

"We _**all**_ care about you, too." I don't think that he's talking about everyone else, anymore. I took a shaky breath and tried not to read in between the lines. It's my fault that this can of worms is open in the first place. "I'm sure that Rebekah appreciates just how much you care for her." He told me softly, as he leaned closer into me. I nodded, weakly. "Marcel will apologize, when he realizes what an ass he's been. I'll make sure of it." He promised. I was too distracted to argue with him.

His lips touched mine and I clung to him. His arms went around me and I leaned on my tiptoes and kissed him back harder. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I gasped against him and he took it as an invitation to slip it into my mouth. I groaned at the added contact. He tangled his hand into my hair, bringing me even closer to him. I pressed myself against him and tried to keep up with is demanding mouth. I touched the side of his face and he backed me into the wall. My eyes opened and I pulled away, panting. He watched me and his expression was unreadable.

"Klaus," I breathed, my voice hoarse from making out with him.

"Yes, sweetheart?" His voice was huskier than I've ever heard it. I tried to ignore the way that it was affecting me.

"What, um, what… What are we?" I asked him, needing the clarification. "I mean, are we, you know, together?"

"I would like us to be."

"So would I," I agreed, not ballsy enough to meet his eyes.

"Will you be mine?"

"Yes." I breathed. Always. He's slowly ruining me for anyone else. He's the only man I think about and the one who I want to think about. I'm just not ready to tell him that I wanted him to be my always.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'So, don't be afraid to let them show._   
_Your true colors, true colors, are beautiful, like a rainbow._   
_Show me a smile, then don't be unhappy._   
_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing._   
_If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear, just call me up and you know I'll be there.'_   
_~*.*~_


	14. One Way Or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "One Way or Another (Cover)" – Until The Ribbon Breaks (If you guys haven't heard this cover and you're jonesing for something you haven't heard before, I strongly recommend it. I heard it on Stalker and it's been a favorite since. It's haunting and eerie and just beautiful.)

_~*.*~_   
_'One way or another, I'm gonna find you._   
_I'm gonna get you._   
_One way or another, I'm gonna win you._   
_I'm gonna get you, get you._   
_One way or another, I'm gonna see you._   
_I'm gonna meet you._   
_One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet you._   
_I'm gonna meet you._   
_And I will drive by your house and if the lights are all out, I will see who's around.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

It's been about a month since Marcel came to town. He and Rebekah have been seeing a lot of each other and spending a lot of time together. Beks agreed to give him a second chance, on the condition that they take things slow – glacial pace – and that he gets to know her again. So far, they haven't really had any problems. She's been smiling a lot and I know it's because of him and that he's trying to accept her and what she's been through. Seeing 'Bekah happy makes me elated.

Her good mood has been infecting all of us. Kol has been smiling more – more gleeful than mischievous. Even Elijah has been openly enjoying himself more. In Elijah's case, I think there's something more going on, something that he's not ready to tell the rest of us yet. My bet is that he met someone, but I don't want to push him. I think he'll tell us, when he's ready. Elijah has always been the most reserved with his feelings, out of the Mikaelson family.

Klaus and I haven't taken things much further, since we became official. The kissing has gotten more intense and there have been slight wandering hands, but apart from that, it's mostly the same. He's been unbelievably patient and hasn't pushed me into anything that I'm not ready for. He's been encouraging me to initiate things more. Being in control in that aspect has been helping me more than I thought it would. It's becoming harder to ignore the feelings that arise every time I'm around him. Not just the emotional feelings, but the physical ones, too.

"Bonnie, dear, does this look done to you?" Esther asked me. I peered into the oven at the pie she was gesturing to. I'm not cooking expert, but it looks finished to me.

"It looks finished." I told her in an unsure voice. She smiled at me in thanks and slipped on some oven mitts and pulled it out of the oven. It smells so good. She made peach, my favorite. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm surprised that you cook… I just figured that your chef…" I tried to think of how to word it, so it wouldn't be offensive. Do they call him a chef or a cook? "Prepared everything like he normally does." Esther smiled at me, sympathetically and set down the pie. She hugged me. I blinked in surprise, before returning it. She's always been friendly, but I'm still struggling to get used to all the physical affection.

"I realize that many traits my family and I share are unorthodox, but cooking our Thanksgiving meal ourselves, has always been one of our traditions." She told me, before giving me a gentle squeeze and letting me go. I nodded and gave her a small smile. "I hope that it will become a tradition that you will continue to be a part of." She admitted, warmly. I blushed and nodded, not really knowing what to say. The gravity of her words is almost too much. She really wants me around for that long? I don't really understand why…

"I thought I smelled something delicious." Marcel walked into the room with Klaus close on his heels. "I was hoping to talk to you, Bonnie." He told me, almost tentatively. I glanced up at him and nodded, making sure that my face was void of any emotion. I hate confrontation. It makes me uncomfortable. It doesn't help that I have no idea what this is about. I can't help but be skeptical, whenever Marcel is involved. I don't know him that well.

"I would like that." I told Esther. She smiled and looked at me and then the guys.

"I'll leave you to talk." She excused herself. I looked back at Marcel.

"Only if Klaus stays," I agreed.

"I'm hurt. You don't trust me?" Marcel asked, his signature charming smile creeping onto his face. He already knows that I don't. I don't know why he even asked. He should've saved his breath.

"No," I told him, evenly. Like he didn't already know. His smile only grew and Klaus watched us, smirking, like he was entertained by all of this.

"It would be in your best interest, if you didn't underestimate the Mikaelson women." Klaus mused, softly. Marcel looked over at him and nodded in agreement. It took me a minute to realize that he was talking about me.

"I was out of line, when I ripped you a new one about Rebekah. I didn't want to face the fact that she had become a different woman and I didn't know her anymore. You were looking out for her and I was too caught up in my own head to see it. I'm sorry for being such an ass." He apologized and stared at me, expectantly. I blinked and nodded.

"We're fine, as long as you don't break her heart." I told him, quietly. Marcel nodded and reached out and took my hand in his. I flinched, but didn't move out of his grip. Klaus tensed next to me and Marcel looked at us both, before continuing with whatever he was doing.

"You have my word." He promised, before touching his lips to the back of my hand. I shifted, uncomfortably, and he let my hand go.

"I don't like being touched." I reminded him. "Don't do that again." I cautioned him. He nodded.

"Are we good here?" He asked. I nodded. "Great. I'll go tell Rebekah we've kissed and made up." Marcel left us in an awkward silence.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked me. I nodded. "It's perfect." He breathed.

"What is?" I asked him, not sure what he was talking about. He traced the side of my face with his thumb and gazed at me with soft eyes.

"You, you being here, the holiday, all of it," he explained. "Every time I picture my future, I can't picture it without you in it. You being here feels right, love. Tell me you feel it, too?" He moved closer to me and placed his lips on my temple, before pulling away just enough to watch my expression. He did it again. He caught me off guard with his sincerity. It's always the little things that I appreciate the most with Klaus. For a complex man, he's not that complicated. He cares about his family and when he cares about you, he lets you know and he does everything in his power to protect you. The fact that I know that I've become one of those people for him is humbling and mind-blowing.

"I feel it." I promised him. He touched his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him back, but it was short-lived. I could feel eyes on us.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?" Rebekah asked.

"Speak for yourself, sister. I'd like to be able to walk around my own home without walking in on someone sucking face." Kol sighed.

"You're just lonely and bitter." 'Bekah retorted.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Kol." Elijah told him. We pulled away and I giggled as Klaus smirked at his siblings.

"When are you gonna tell us about your new lady love, Elijah?" Marcel asked him. Elijah shot him a warning look.

"He's not the only one who wants to know, 'Lijah." Beks reminded him. Elijah just shook his head.

"You know that we'll find out sooner or later, brother." Klaus told him.

"Then I would not want to ruin the suspense for you." He smirked.

* * *

Having seven people in the kitchen trying to make Thanksgiving dinner, when no one can really make anything more than a pie is interesting, to say the least. I've never thought I would see the day that Elijah was covered in flour. Let me tell you. It's a sight to see.

"What do you mean we don't have any of those French onion things?" Kol asked, clearly annoyed. Klaus just shrugged, while Beks rummaged through the pantry.

"Kol, they aren't here." She told him.

"I guess I'll go out and fetch them. Shall I?" He quipped, before grabbing his coat.

"Dear is that really necessary?" Esther asked him. He nodded and gestured to the door. "Very well, here's a list, if you're already going to be out." She handed him a slip of paper and his eyes widened.

"I didn't volunteer to get all of this." He complained.

"I'll go with you." I offered. Everyone looked over at me, like I had spoken a foreign language.

"Yeah, I'll go, too." Marcel chimed in. I sighed and looked at Klaus. He nodded and walked us out to the front door. He grabbed my hand, so I hung back behind the guys.

"Be careful, love." He whispered. I nodded and he kissed me. I kissed him back and held his waist. He pulled back and smiled at me with his eyes. I bit my lip and gave him another quick kiss, before meeting Kol and Marcel outside of the front door. Kol offered me his arm. I looped my arm through his and Marcel stayed next to us, as we walked into town. The market isn't far.

We walked in silence and it was only a little awkward. I can't tell if Marcel and Kol get along. It seems a little forced, for the most part, but they're civil enough. When we got to the market, Kol ripped off part of the list and gave it to Marcel.

"I see how it is. We're here two seconds and you already think I'm going to do your bidding." Marcel said in a teasing tone. Kol just smirked.

"You have me figured out." Kol sighed with mock disappointment. Marcel laughed and walked off.

"I can take some." I offered. Kol looked at me skeptically and shook his head. He moved his arm away from mine, before taking my hand in his.

"My brother would kill me if anything happened to you and I would never forgive myself. Better get used to it, darling. You're stuck with me." He smirked. I laughed.

"Being stuck with you isn't so bad." I admitted.

"Careful love, that'll go straight to my ego. We can't have that now. Can we?" He teased. I shook my head and we began to search the store. It didn't take us long, especially since Marcel had taken almost half of the list. We met him at the checkout in no time. The cashier started to ring up the items and I leaned against Kol. "I forgot the bloody onions." Kol complained. I glanced over our items on the conveyer belt. He's right. He did. He'll never admit it, but green bean casserole is his favorite. He's been talking about it all week.

"I'll go grab them. I think I remember where they were. It'll only take me a minute." I offered. He looked hesitant, but nodded.

"Keep your phone in your hand." He called behind me. I fished it out of my pocket and waved it behind me, so he saw it. I tried to speed walk through the aisles. I frowned, when I couldn't find them. I know that I saw them around here. They have to be around here, somewhere. I spotted a tower of canned green beans that were stacked on top of each other. Right next to them was a display of the onions Kol wanted. I picked up a few containers and turned to go back to the front.

I gasped, when I walked face first into someone. I started to fall backwards, but arms reached out to steady me. I froze when my eyes landed on Damon. I started to hyperventilate and I began to struggle against him. He smirked and pinned me against the aisle shelves.

"Miss me?" He leered, quietly. I shook my head.

"You can't be here!" I told him, loudly.

"Why can't I? Is it a crime to visit my girl?" He asked me, taking care to grind his lower half against me. I froze, as flashbacks skidded across my eyes. Tears burned my eyes, but I refused to give in and let them fall. I can't afford to fall apart, not now.

"I'm not yours." I spat, defiantly. He smirked and backhanded me. I cried out and his covered my mouth with his. I tried to break free of him, but he didn't budge. I bit down on his lip, hard. He growled and hit me, again. This time, the blow landed in my stomach. I coughed and screamed. I hope it's enough to bring Kol running.

"You will always be mine. Never forget that. I'll have to cut this visit short, but don't worry, baby. I'll be back for you. I'll be around… watching. No matter how much you want to believe that Klaus would want someone as pathetic as you, you will always be mine. I don't care what he tells you or what lies he fills your head with. I will always be able to find you. Do you hear me?" He hissed. "Tell Rebekah I send my love." He grinned. I jerked my knee forward and slammed it into his crotch. He grunted in pain, before grabbing my head and slamming it backwards. I got dizzy and tried to keep my eyes open, but he kept hitting me. Everything is starting to go black…

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'One day, maybe next week, I'm gonna meet you._   
_I'm gonna meet you._   
_And if the lights are all out, I will follow your bus downtown and I'll see who's around._   
_Who's around?'_   
_~*.*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you see that one coming? More to come! Reviews would be lovely.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn


	15. Because Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Because of You" – Kelly Clarkson

_~*.*~_   
_'Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._   
_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I won't get hurt._   
_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._   
_Because of you, I am afraid...'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

My hand flew to my chest and I jolted awake with a gasp. My eyes flew open and I tried to pinpoint where I was. I'm in Klaus' room? Had it all been a dream? Please, let it have been a nightmare…

I tried to sit up and winced. My chin trembled and I felt hot tears begin to well in my eyes. It was real. It actually happened. Damon actually showed up… I didn't think that he would do something so soon… Why can't he just leave me alone?

I slowly pushed myself until I had inched into a sitting position. God, everything hurts. I peered down my body and tried to see what kind of damage was done. My wrists are bruised, where he had me pinned. My stomach feels tender and swollen. I'm not ready to look under my shirt to see how bad it is, yet. My jaw hurts and it feels like I have a migraine from hell.

I remember going to get the onions for Kol. I remember… I grimaced as I tried to make sense of my choppy memories. It's coming in flashes. I can't make sense of most of it. I remember some of the assault, but some of it just isn't there.

"Nik just let me see her. I need to see that she's alright." Kol's voice filled my ears. I looked over at the doorway to Klaus' room and I saw Klaus and Kol staring each other down. What's going on? I know they don't always get along, but I've never seen them like this before.

"Haven't you done enough?" Klaus' voice was chipped and his fury was obvious. Kol's face fell. He doesn't look like his normal, self-assured self. He looks pained, like he's been beating himself up about something. "She wouldn't be in this mess, if you had done a better job protecting her." He growled.

"Nik, I didn't know. I never would have let her go, if I had known. She wasn't gone long. It happened in minutes. As soon as I heard her scream, I went to find her. He was already gone. I'm sorry. I don't know how many more times I can say it. I feel terrible." Kol defended himself. My stomach filled with knots. It wasn't Kol's fault. It's not like he was the one who attacked me. Why is Klaus blaming him?

"This never would have happened, if I had been there." Klaus disagreed.

"Do you really think that Damon would have had the nerve to attack her, if you were there? None of us thought he'd have the balls to attack her here." Kol countered.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Kol." Klaus told him, quietly. I saw Kol's face broke and I pulled myself out of bed, with strength I didn't know I had. I padded over to them and I put a hand on Klaus' arm, before stepping in between them.

"Stop," I rasped. I winced at the look Klaus was giving Kol. It was murderous. I shivered and inched closer to Kol and let my hand drop. He must have noticed, because his gaze softened. "Do you hear yourself?" I asked him, darkly. "It wasn't his fault. Stop it. I won't let you talk to him that way. He doesn't deserve it. He's your brother, your  _ **family**_. Don't talk to him like he's the one who did this. Don't you dare?!" I hissed at Klaus. I couldn't suppress the rage or the protectiveness that was bubbling in my chest for Kol. Klaus is putting the blame on the wrong person and it's not right. Kol looked almost nervously between me and his brother. "I don't blame you. Thank you, for finding me." I whispered, my voice starting to go out. Kol nodded.

I gave him a tentative hug, careful not to press too hard or for too long. He placed a kiss on my cheek, before glancing at Klaus. I let go of Kol and repressed the urge to lock myself in the bathroom. I don't want to be touched right now, but Kol needed to know that I didn't blame him for this. I hate confrontation. It makes me sick to my stomach, but I couldn't just let this happen. I clasped my hands together and realized that I was shaking. I brought my eyes to Klaus, but couldn't still my trembling.

"I'm sorry, Kol." Klaus apologized, quietly. Kol's eyes grew wide, but he nodded. Klaus' jaw was clenched and he was obviously still angry, but he was trying to make amends, even if it was just for my benefit. Kol looked at me and I could tell that he wanted to say something.

"For what it's worth, I  _ **am**_  sorry, darling. I won't let it happen again." Kol apologized and gave me another quick hug, before leaving. I started to walk to my room. Klaus followed behind me.

"You can stay here, love." He told me. I shook my head and kept walking. I wrapped my arms around my middle and tried to hold it together long enough to make it back to my room. It's my safe place and I just want to be alone, right now. "Bonnie, stop." He tried, again. I sighed and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I breathed. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I settled for looking at my feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart." His voice was soft and sincere and it reminded me that he's nothing like the man that haunts my nightmares. I wish that it was as comforting as it used to be. Damon's attack shook me. He reminded me just how vulnerable I was and that scares me. The fact that he can still get to me terrifies me. I'd give anything to stop feeling like this and to never have to feel like this again. It feels like he's breaking me all over again. "Do you really want to be left alone?" He asked me. I bit my lip and tried to process his words.

I kept replaying what happened at the market, over and over again in my head. Everything that happened is all coming back to me. Why didn't I just call out for help? Why didn't I scream? Why did I freeze up? Why am I so scared of him? Why do I  _ **always**_   _ **feel**_ so small and helpless against him? Why am I  _ **never**_  strong enough? Why can't I just escape him? Why does he  _ **keep**_  doing this?

A sob broke through and my body shook. I was vaguely aware that I was sinking to my knees, when Klaus' arms went around me. He sat on the ground with me and held me as I lost control. He peppered the top of my head with kisses and whispered sweet reassurances in my ear. I clung to him, like my life depended on it and he let me.

I don't know how long we stayed there for. He let me cry myself out. I felt exhausted, when I was finished. He wiped my tears away and kept his arms around me. I nestled closer to him and leaned against his chest. I wasn't ready to move. I didn't want to leave him. He picked me up and carried me back to his room. I stared at him, after he laid me back down on his bed.

"The doctor needs to check your injuries, sweetheart." He told me, quietly. I nodded, numbly. He stroked the side of my face with his thumb and I leaned into his touch. He feels so warm. I can't stop feeling so cold.

* * *

I fell asleep while I waited for the doctor. I must not have been out long, because Klaus thanked him for getting there so quickly and tipped him handsomely for his time. I tried not to focus on what the doctor was doing, while he poked and prodded me. I did my best to answer his questions, thankful for his professional demeanor and his kind bedside manner. He told me that I have a concussion, but I suspected as much. I have to take it easy for the next few weeks. I have severe bruising in my stomach and a cracked rib. The doctor also said that I have a shiner, a bruised jaw and a bruised throat. Damon kept hitting my face in the same spot. I'm not surprised that half of it is bruised. He did the same, while we were together.

The doctor didn't stay long. He gave me a few prescriptions that had already been filled. He gave Klaus strict orders on what I needed and Klaus promised to give me the utmost care.

* * *

"I want to take a bath." I whispered. It hurts to talk. I don't remember Damon grabbing my throat, but it all happened so fast and I was out of it for a while. Klaus just nodded.

"I'll draw one for you." He offered. I touched his arm and hesitated. "What is it?" He asked me. I remembered what Damon had said about Rebekah.

"Rebekah," I breathed. "Can she come here?" I asked, taking a break to swallow. "Damon told me to send his love for her…" I swallowed again. "I want to make sure she's okay." I finished. I couldn't look at him. Klaus touched my chin, gently, and tilted my head up, so I had to.

"He won't touch her. I won't let him touch you, again." He vowed. "I don't think any less of you, sweetheart." He promised. "I'm sorry that this happened to you." He whispered. This is  _ **so hard**_. All of it is so hard. I had come so far before and now… I'm trying so hard not to let him ruin that… I felt fresh tears blaze down my cheeks. Klaus looked at me, cautiously, before engulfing in his arms. I let him hold me and I let myself be held. I basked in the feeling. He's so respectful and it helps. "He will never change what I feel for you." He told me. "Do you hear me?" He asked. I nodded, against him. "You mean so much to me. That will never change." His words weighed heavily on my heart. "I… " He stopped, but I knew what he was going to say and I knew that I felt it, too. "I don't expect anything in return, because of my feelings for you... I want you to know that. I will never hurt you, because I care for you."

I knew that he meant it. His love isn't cruel or polluted. It's pure and unwavering. He put his life and his family's reputation on the line to help a complete stranger. He didn't know me, when he offered to help me. He didn't owe me anything. He's been so much more than I could ever expect or repay him for. He's still trying to help me save myself. I'll forever be grateful for that and I can't help but love him for that.

He let go of me and kissed my temple. "I'll retrieve Rebekah for you." He told me, as he started to pull away. I knew that if I didn't say it now, that I might not ever have the nerve to say it again and I didn't want Damon to take this from me, too. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too." I whispered. He froze and stepped closer to me.

"You don't have to say it." He told me, like he was afraid that I would take it back.

"I know." I breathed.

"This changes nothing. You have my word. I will never rush you." He gave me his word.

"Thank you." I told him, quietly. I looked up at his lips, before placing a chaste kiss on them with my own. "I need some time."

"You have as much as you need." He assured me. I nodded, stiffly. I can't shake the overwhelming sense of relief coursing through my body, despite the dread that today has given me. "You can have time, but I won't let you push me away." He let go of me and I chanced another glance at his eyes, before dropping my gaze to the floor.

"I'll try not to." I told him, honestly. It's the best I can offer him. I can't lie, not to  _ **him**_. I don't want to.

He looked at me warmly, as pulled out his phone. His fingers flew across his screen, before pocketing it. I let him walk me back to my own room. I saw Rebekah waiting for me. She gave me a tentative smile. Klaus went to the bathroom and started a bath, like he said he would. I didn't move, while he was in the bathroom. He didn't take long. He dropped a kiss on my cheek, before walking over to the door, to give us our privacy.

"I do love you, sweetheart." He said, with the ghost of the smile that he always saved for me, before disappearing. Maybe Damon hasn't broken me, after all… Maybe.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk._   
_Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I won't get hurt._   
_Because of you, I try my hardest to just forget everything._   
_Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in._   
_Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty._   
_Because of you, I am afraid...'_   
_~*.*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews would be lovely.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn


	16. You're Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "You're Not Alone" – Saosin

_~*.*~_   
_'It's just like him to wander off in the Evergreen Park,_   
_Slowly searching for any sign of the ones he used to love._   
_He says he's got nothing left to live for._   
_(He says he's got nothing left…)_   
_And this time I think you'll know…_

_You're not alone._   
_There is more to this – I know._   
_You will make it out._   
_You will live to tell.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

Klaus has done as I asked and done his best to keep his distance. I still see some of him and we still spend time together, but it's not nearly as much as it was before.

Spending time with Rebekah has really helped me. I'm not sure if it's because she has been through the same thing, or just because we're so close, but I doubt I would have much of a about handle of anything without her. She's been patient and understanding with me, just like the rest of the Mikaelson family. It means more to me than I could ever hope to express, and I hope they all know that.

It feels like I'm sick, in a way. We're all doing our best to try and go back to normal, but it feels like we've all forgotten what normal is. The attack from Damon set me back so much farther, from where I was. I'm not sure how to get to where I was again, or if it's even possible. Every time I close my eyes, I see face and his malicious scowl. I can't get it out of my mind. It feels like it's been burned into my memory.

I still don't know why I froze. I do know that if he attacks me again, that I can't afford to freeze. If push comes to shove, there's no doubt in my mind that he'd kill me. Once this stops being fun for him, there will be no reason to keep me around. Everything is a game to him. With Damon, it's always about control. And once he's done with me, he's not about to let someone else take over.

I know that. I've known that. That's one of the reasons I got out of that relationship in the first place. I knew that if I stayed, that it would just be a matter of time, before someone found my body lying in a ditch somewhere. That's what Damon does. That's his game. He seduces you with his charm and makes you feel like you're on top if the world and he bides his time, until he's worked out the perfect way to tear you down.

I have to be ready next time. I got too comfortable here. It was easy. I deluded myself into thinking that I had somehow escaped Damon, or that there was some minute possibility that he wouldn't come looking for me and try to drag me back with him.

I knew that it could happen, but I was hoping against hope that it wouldn't.

Now, I don't know what to do. I'm not sure how to pick myself back up, this time. I don't want the chance that someone could get hurt because of me. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it.

A knock against my window jarred me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Klaus studying me, from my spot on the balcony.

"Are you up for company, sweetheart?" He asked me. I nodded, meekly. I'm not really sure how to talk to him now. I feel embarrassed and exposed. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it. "We can't avoid what happened forever, love." He told me, gently, as he sat down next to me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Sweetheart, I need to make something abundantly clear." Klaus breathed. I forced myself to look him in the eye. "Whatever has happened… it doesn't make me think any less of you. If anything, it reinforces my opinion on just how strong of a woman you are." He reached over and cradled my hand in his. I blinked, trying to figure out if I had heard him clearly.

"I'm not..." My voice broke. "I'm not strong." I argued. There's nothing about me that's strong.

"How can your vision of yourself be so skewed, sweetheart?" He whispered. My eyes burned and I knew tears weren't far behind. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I'm not going anywhere, Bonnie. I'm yours. Nothing will ever change that. Do you hear me? No matter what stunts Damon tries to pull. I will be here. We will all be here." He vowed.

"I don't know how to... I don't... I can't... I have no idea how to... I was doing so much better and now I don't know how to get back to..." I croaked. I can't even get the words out.

"You don't have to know, right this moment, sweetheart. You'll get there. I have every faith that you will overcome this. You're strong enough. I'll be here for you, every step of the way. You're not alone in this, sweetheart." He put his arms around me and I felt my body sag against his.

"Why are you so perfect?" I sniffled. Klaus chuckled. I felt the vibrations radiate from his chest. It's a nice feeling. I'll never get tired of the sound of his laugh. It's so nice to see his happiness – to be a part of it.

"Sweetheart, I'm far from perfect." He disagreed. I shook my head against his chest.

"I know you have your faults, but you are. You're just... you're such a..." I struggled to find the words. "Such an amazing person…" I ended in a whisper.

"I'm glad you think so. You make that easier; you know. It's easier to be a better man, with you. A lot of things come naturally with you, love." He placed a soft kiss on my temple.

"I don't know when I'll be okay." I admitted.

"You don't have to." He assured me. He tightened his arms around and I started to relax in his embrace. I don't know what it is about him, or about our relationship, but ever since I met Klaus, he's made me feel something that I never thought I would be able to feel again - safe. "I love you, sweetheart. There's nothing that he can do that will ever take that away." He promised me. I snuggled into his chest and breathed him in.

"He'll never make me stop loving you." I swore, as I look up at him. Klaus wiped my tears away and dried my cheeks. He touched his lips to mine, gingerly.

"Good," he breathed, as he pulled away. I don't know how to get back to where I was, but at least I know that I'm where I'm supposed to be.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'She's just like him –_   
_Spoiled rotten – confused by the lies she's been fed._   
_And she's searching for no one…_   
_(But herself…)_   
_Her eyes turn to green, as she seems to be happy that she is here._   
_And this time, I think you'll know…_

_We're not alone._   
_There is more to this – I know._   
_You will make it out._   
_You will live to tell.'_   
_~*.*~_


	17. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! I'm sorry that it's been so long! My laptop completely crapped out on me and I just now got a new one. Life has kept me busy, but I promise that updates are coming! Thank you, so much, for your patience!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Warrior" – Demi Lovato

_~*.*~_   
_'I need to take back that light inside you stole._   
_You're a criminal and you steal, just like a pro._   
_All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound._   
_So ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

It was a slow process… that's for sure. I wouldn't say that I'm getting back to normal, because truth be told, I'm not really sure what normal is. I can say that for the most part, each day seems to be getting at least a little bit easier. Some days are better than others, but I'm getting there, or at least I'd like to think that I am.

I jumped as someone knocked on my bedroom door. I stopped what I was doing and slipped on my flats, before walking over and answering it. I was surprised, when I saw a nervous looking Elijah on the other side.

"Are you alright, Elijah?" I asked him, gently. He gave me a nervous smile, but nodded.

"I wondered if I might speak with you for a moment and get your advice on something, if you are not too busy." He replied. I nodded and stepped aside, so he could come into my room. I closed the door behind him and went back to my vanity. I picked up the cardigan that I was about to put on, before Elijah knocked on the door. I turned the chair so I can face him. He's starting to worry me. I'm not sure that I've ever seen Elijah look so nervous before.

"How can I help?" I questioned, quietly. He looked like he was taking great care to choose the right words to say.

"It seems that siblings have been right, when they were assuming that I was seeing someone. I would like to bring her here to meet everyone… She has already met Niklaus. One could say that they have a bit of a history… He thought it would be fun to toy with her, while he was younger and she did not find his antics very amusing. Needless to say, I am not sure how he will react." He explained. I fought the smile that was trying to spread across my lips. Elijah came to me for woman advice? I don't know how to explain it. A bubble of warmth and acceptance burst through my chest. It means a lot to me that he trusts me enough to come to me about something like this.

"I can't imagine that he would take it that badly… I would talk to him about it, first. He hates surprises almost as much as I do. I can go with you, when you talk to him, if you want?" I offered. He looked relieved.

"That won't be necessary." He shook his head.

"Are you sure?" I placed a hesitant hand over his. "I really don't mind." I assured him.

"If it wouldn't be a bother…" he gave in. I smiled at him.

"Can I at least learn her name and see what she looks like?" I pried. It was his turn to smile. He pulled out his phone and showed me a picture. She resembles an old friend of mine, Elena.

"Her name is Katerina." He told me her name.

"She's beautiful." I smiled. A faint blush graced his cheeks.

"Most people call her Katherine." He admitted, but didn't explain anything more.

"We could go talk to Klaus now? I have a little while, until I go into work." I suggested. He nodded and offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. I kept my hand in his, as we left my room and went downstairs to look for Klaus. We found him in the study. I gave Elijah's hand a quick squeeze, before letting go. Klaus smiled at us, when he noticed us in the room.

"Hello brother," he gave Elijah a short hug. "Good morning, sweetheart," he embraced me, gently. I relaxed in his arms. He placed a small kiss on top of my head. I smiled against his chest. I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"I was hoping to speak with you about something, Niklaus." Elijah voiced. Klaus looked over at him and nodded.

"Speak away, brother." He invited him to continue. Elijah glanced at me and continued.

"I was thinking about bringing someone here to meet the family." He explained. Klaus showed visual interest at that.

"Ah, are we finally getting to meet your lady friend?" He teased. Elijah kept his face impartial, before continuing.

"Actually, I believe that you have already met her acquaintance, dear brother." Elijah corrected him. Klaus' eyes widened with curiosity. "You have known Katerina for quite some time."

"You're dating Katherine?" Klaus echoed. Elijah nodded and studied Klaus' reaction. "Good for you. I always felt terrible about the way things ended with her. I never realized just how much you cared for her, until after she had already moved on. If she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, Elijah." Klaus clapped him on the back and Elijah looked so relieved. I smiled as I watched their exchange.

"I'm so excited to meet her." I spoke up. They both looked over at me, amused. "Just wait until you tell Beks. You'll have to tell Kol to be on his best behavior… Marcel too…" I teased. Klaus chuckled.

"Don't you have to get to work, love? I can take you." Klaus offered. I nodded. He offered me his hand and led me out of the room. I shot Elijah a smile, as we walked away. "He was afraid of my reaction. Wasn't he?" He asked me, quietly. I nodded. I'm a terrible liar.

* * *

"Can I get you a refill?" I asked a middle-aged couple at one of the tables at the coffeehouse. The woman nodded and the man grimaced.

"It's about fucking time! Talk about slow service here." He growled. I flinched, taken aback. They had only ordered their coffees five minutes ago. It's not like I'm a waitress. I filled up their cups silently. I turned to leave and he grabbed my wrist. I froze. "I expect the next cup to come much faster. Do you think you can handle that? Or are you as stupid as you look?!" He kept berating me. I blinked at him and tried to pull my arm away.

"Don't touch me." I told him evenly. My voice was low, but I knew he could hear me. His companion looked scared, but thankful, like she was just glad that she wasn't the one being bullied for a change.

"Did I ask for you to backtalk?" He got louder. I shook, but managed to glare at him.

"Let go of me, or I'm going to ask you to leave. We have the right to refuse service." I replied, a little bit louder. The woman's eyes widened and she got very still. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip. "I'm not going to tell you again." I said with an eerie calm. I felt his nails dig into my skin and I knew that he had no plans of releasing me. I took my coffee pot and dumped it over his head. He howled in pain, but let me go. "Get out!" I yelled. He took a step towards me, but the woman grabbed his arm and tried to drag him to the door.

"Is there are problem here?" Darla came over with one her male employees. The guy looked at them and growled, before dragging the poor woman to the door with huff. I watched them leave and set the pot down.

"I'll… I'll get the mop." I walked into the back and clutched the mop in my hands. I still haven't stopped shaking. What happened just keeps replaying in my head and dragging up old memories with it. I sank to the floor and stared at the supply closet, unable to move.

"Darlin', are you alright?" I heard Darla ask, gently. I shook my head, as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I know I probably handled that wrong, but he… He wouldn't… I just…" I couldn't even get the words out. She put an arm around me and let me cry.

"Honey, you don't have anything to apologize for. That guy is a jerk. He likes to push his wife around and anyone else who will let him. If it were me, I probably would've just hit in the face with the pot, coffee and all." She tried to reassure me. I sniffled and tried to stay in the present. It was so hard. It feels like I'm frozen in those horrible memories. "Don't worry about cleaning that up. Okay? Bobby can handle it. I'm gonna call Klaus. You just stay here and sit as long as you need to. Okay?" She whispered. I nodded. She gave my shoulder a gently squeeze, before getting up and leaving me with my memories.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed, but I remember Klaus helping me to my feet and wrapping his arms around me. He took me home and we didn't talk. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." I told him. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, but nothing seemed to help.

"How about a bath, sweetheart?" He suggested. I nodded. "I'll have Rebekah make you a cup of tea." He said as he led me to my room. He shut the door behind us and walked to the bathroom. I followed him and watched him go through the motions of filling the tub with water and bubble bath. He turned to leave, but I grabbed his sleeve. "What is it, sweetheart?" He asked me, quietly. I looked at him, frightened. I know that I'm borderline hysterical, but I can't help it.

"Please… don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave me." I whispered. I felt hot tears fall down my face and I wiped at them.

"I'll stay." He promised. I nodded as he pulled me into him, and held me. I shook against him and cursed myself for being so weak.

"Will you… Will you get in with me?" I asked. I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the eyes. He tilted my face, so I had to look at him. I could see his hesitation.

"If that's what you want, then I will, love. I don't mind just staying in the bathroom, if you're not ready for this." He peered into my eyes.

"Please, I just need… Please." I couldn't explain it and he seemed to accept that as an answer. He helped me out of my clothes and into the water. I didn't watch him change out of his, but I felt better, when he joined me. I don't what it is about him or how he makes me feel so safe. He held me against him and I curled up against his chest. Nothing about this was sexual. I didn't feel afraid. The intimacy was new, but for whatever reason, it's what I needed. He's what I need.

"I love you." He whispered. I sniffled and leaned closer to him. "You may not see it yet, but one day you will. You're so strong, sweetheart. He can't break you." His words touched me. I felt them deep in my soul. I wanted to believe him so badly.

"I love you, too. I hope you're right…" I breathed. His arms tightened around me.

"You're going to get through this.  _ **We're**_  going to get through this."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire._   
_You can save your apologies._   
_You're nothing, but a liar._   
_I've got shame – I've got scars that I'll never show._   
_I'm a survivor, in more ways than you know.'_   
_~*.*~_


	18. Skyscraper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! Here's another chapter for you, lovelies. Hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Skyscraper" – Demi Lovato

_~*.*~_   
_'You can take everything I have._   
_You can break everything I am – like I'm made of glass – like I'm made of paper._   
_Go on and try to tear me down._   
_I will be rising from the ground – like a skyscraper – like a skyscraper.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

I stayed home from work today. I didn't feel up to going. Darla assured me that she understood and told me to take the next few days off. I was determined not to let this set back all of my progress. I'm stronger than this. I have to be.

"Niklaus, just let me speak with her. I want to make sure she is up to it. I am sure that Katerina won't mind coming another night for dinner. I don't want to push Bonnie into something that she is not ready for." I heard Elijah speaking to Klaus in the hallways. I walked into my bedroom, off of the balcony and went to go see what he wanted. Klaus means well, but I feel okay enough to talk to Elijah. I just needed a little bit of time to myself, early. Sitting outside has always made me feel better. I always feel so at peace with nature.

"Hey," I said, softly. Both brothers looked over at me. Klaus smiled at me, sheepishly. He looked apologetic. "What's up, Elijah?" I asked him. He gave Klaus an almost gloating look.

"I invited Katerina over for dinner tonight, yesterday morning, before your incident. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Would you feel better meeting her on another night?" He offered. I shook my head and felt Klaus eyeing me, nervously.

"Tonight is just fine, 'Lijah." I promised him. He looked relieved, but didn't drop the subject.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I assured him.

"Very well, she will be here in a few hours." He left me with Klaus, as he pulled out his phone. It means a lot to me, that Elijah would have waited until I was comfortable to bring Katherine here, but truth be told, I'm excited to meet her. Any woman who could make Elijah so happy, must be someone special. I've never seen him like this before. It's a nice change.

"You're really okay with this?" Klaus asked me, quietly. I nodded.

"I feel better, than I did yesterday." I told him. He looked relieved.

"I'm glad, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and placed his arms around me. I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me to freak out about what happened at the coffee shop yesterday or the fact that we bathed together, afterwards. I don't blame him. My track record isn't great. I don't regret what happened. I don't think it was a mistake. I don't know how to explain it. It almost feels like… like it brought us closer somehow. It was nice. "You're so strong." He whispered. I shook my head, against his chest.

"I'm really not." I argued.

"Nonsense," he pressed. I didn't say anything else, but I didn't believe him. I don't feel strong. I don't remember the last time that I actually felt strong. Does anyone ever actually feel strong? Or am I just a freak?

* * *

I stared at Rebekah skeptically, as she fussed over my clothes. Apparently, she has met Katherine before, but only for a few minutes. Their interaction was brief at best. I was in jeans, flats a gray V-neck shirt and a violet cardigan. It was dressy for me. I gave her the okay, before she decided to tackle my hair. Beks didn't say anything as she played with my hair. I relaxed as she pulled a brush through my wavy tresses. It was relaxing.

"Are you lot almost ready?" Kol asked, walking into Beks' room. She looked over at him and nodded.

"I don't know why you're saying anything. You take as long to get ready, as I do, Kol." She teased him. He just smirked.

"You can't rush protection, dear sister. Aren't I right, darling?" Kol asked me. I laughed, but nodded. "See, Bonnie knows me. She's on my level." He sat down in front of us and watched Rebekah finish up. "You both look beautiful. Can we go now? I'm starving and mother won't let me eat anything, until you lot are downstairs." He complained.

"How old are you, Kol? You sound like a child." Rebekah scoffed. I just laughed. "We're ready."

"Perfect timing," Klaus said, coming into the room. "May I?" He asked me, offering me his hand. I nodded and fought a blush. I laced my fingers with his and we started walking downstairs. Elijah and Katherine were in deep conversation with Esther. Marcel looked out of place. Elijah looked over at us, as we came down the stairs.

"Niklaus, I believe you remember Katerina." Elijah told him, loudly. Klaus nodded.

"It's nice to see you, again, Katherine." Klaus greeted her pleasantly. Katherine looked surprised, like she had expected his reaction to be much worse.

"Another girl! I could get used to this. Ignore Nik, I do." Rebekah teased, as she and Kol came down the stairs behind us. Katherine laughed.

"I think I can handle that." Katherine said, smoothly. Klaus pretended to be offended and we all got a chuckle out of that. "I don't think I've met either of you before." She gestured to me and Kol.

"The pleasure is mine, darling. I'm Kol, 'Lijah's youngest brother." Kol smiled at her and kissed her hand. Katherine smirked.

"I'm Bonnie." I offered, weakly. She turned to look at me and recognition flickered across her face.

"You were the one who dated Damon." She said. I nodded. It wasn't a question. "I'm so sorry." Her apology sounded sincere. "I know what that's like. I had the misfortune of dating him a long time ago. It's nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'm sure you, Rebekah and I will get along just fine." She smiled, giving me a soft hug. It took me a few seconds to hug her back.

"What about me?" Kol complained.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends, Kol." She corrected herself.

"That's more like it." Kol gave his okay and Elijah just looked amused. A knock sounded at the door and Elijah excused himself to answer it. He came back looking perplexed and holding an envelope.

"Who was at the door?" Esther asked.

"Someone delivered this." Elijah gestured to the envelope in his hand.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"A letter addressed to Bonnie."

"Me?"

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me._   
_Would it make you feel better, to watch me as I bleed?_   
_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet.'_   
_~*.*~_


	19. Until The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Until The End" – Breaking Benjamin

_~*.*~_   
_'So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors._   
_Alone – I'll walk the winding way – here I stay._   
_It's over – no longer I feel it growing stronger._   
_I live to die another day, until I fade away._

_Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough – it never is._   
_So, I will go on, until the end._   
_We've become desolate. It's not enough – it never is._   
_But I will go on, until the end…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

My heart sank, as soon as the envelope was in my hands. I don't have to open it to know that it's nothing good. I was shaking, as I ripped it open. I tried not to focus on the fact that everyone's attention was now on me. I clutched the envelope, before reaching inside. Pictures fell out and I was left with a letter in my hand. Kol and Elijah bent down to retrieve the pictures. Klaus' eyes were glued to the letter in my hand. I know that handwriting. It's Damon's. He's escalating. I knew in my gut that he would, but that doesn't mean that I wasn't hoping against hope that he wouldn't. I took a deep breath and felt Klaus' hand brush mine. I looked down and took his hand tightly in mine. I can't even pretend like I'm not completely petrified.

_'Dearest Bonnie,_

_It's adorable that you think that you've gotten away from me. I'll be seeing you much sooner than you know. Don't worry. I'll make sure that this trip is a memorable one. I wouldn't want you forgetting about me – would I? It'll be my pleasure to remind you who you belong to. You can play house with Klaus and the Mikaelson family as long as you like, but that doesn't change the fact that you'll always be mine. Don't you remember all the fun we used to have together? It's going to be just like old times. There's nothing sexier, than hearing you scream and watching you break under my fingers. You've always looked so beautiful painted with blood. Don't worry. You'll grow to like it. Ask Klaus how he and his brothers are enjoying my leftovers. First Katherine, then Rebekah and now you. I let them get away from me, but not you. You're special, Bon Bon. You were made for me and I was made to break you._

_I'll be watching you._  
_All my love,  
_ _Damon'_

I let the letter fall to the floor, after I finished reading it. I felt my knees begin to buckle underneath me, but I willed them not to. Klaus was fuming as he picked up the letter and read it. Kol and Esther reacted first. They walked me to the stairs and helped me sit down. I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't focus on what they're saying.

"I…" I tried to speak up, but my voice died in my throat. "I just need…" I tried again, but failed.

"What darling?" Kol asked. I tried to slow my breathing.

"To shower. Can I shower? Please? I just need to… I can't… I'm sorry." I managed to get to my feet and I fled upstairs. I sank to the floor in my bathroom. I didn't even turn on the water, before I started to breakdown. The letter kept replaying in my mind. When is he coming? Why can't he just let me go?

"Bonnie," Rebekah walked into the bathroom. I looked up at her with a tear-streaked face. "We're going to face him together, you and I. We're going to make it through this. I promise." She assured me. I nodded. "Come on. Let's have a bath. We'll add bubbles and listen to happy music. Kol went out for chocolate ice cream. We're going to start with dessert and then finish with dinner. How does that sound? Katherine is picking out comedies for us all to watch afterwards. I told them that you and I needed a bit of girl time first. How does that sound?" She asked me, gently. I sniffled and wiped at my face.

"Perfect." I knew that in that moment, Rebekah may not actually be my sister, but she's as good as. She's always here for me, when I need her and she knew exactly what to do today, so I would slide back into my gnawing hole of despair.

* * *

I did my best to focus on the distractions at hand. They were nice. The bath helped. The ice cream definitely helped. The food-fight that Kol started by flinging a handful of mashed potatoes at Marcel's face  _ **definitely**_ helped.

* * *

I settled in between Klaus and Rebekah. Kol put in  _Spy_. Katherine assured me that it's one of the funniest movies she's ever seen. This, though, this is something Damon can't take away from me. What I feel here, isn't just because of some guy. It's not just because of Klaus. It's because of all of them. It's acceptance. It's family.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'Surround me – it's easy to fall apart completely._   
_I feel you creeping up again, in my head._   
_It's over – no longer I feel it growing colder._   
_I knew this day would come to end. So, let this life begin._

_Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough – it never is._   
_So, I will go on, until the end._   
_We've become desolate. It's not enough – it never is._   
_But, I will go on, until the end…_

_I've lost the way. I've lost the way,_   
_But I will go on, until the end._   
_Living is hard enough, without you fucking it up.'_   
_~*.*~_


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys/gals/beautiful people that I adore, so much happens this chapter. My word. Okay, so full trigger warnings are still in effect. Reviews would be lovely.
> 
> *Side note* I got this guest review that really just rubbed me the wrong way. I appreciate all of my readers. I seriously, honest to God, do. As someone who dreams of being an actual author, it means a lot that people actually take time out of their day to read and review my stories. Now, with that being said, this reviewer had an issue with my stories painting Bonnie as an abuse victim. I don't know how much clearer I can say this, but just because you are an abuse victim, it does not make you weak. You are not a lesser person. You're a survivor and in some cases, people don't survive. My stories are fiction for a reason. I write what I know. I've had my share of shitty experiences in my life and I relate to Bonnie's character the most. I give summaries of each of my stories, so you sort of know what you're getting into, if you take the time to read the summaries. If it's not your cup of tea, I totally understand. That is completely fine. The last thing I want to do is force someone to read something he or she won't enjoy. If a story like this isn't what you are looking for, then please read something else. Thank you for letting me vent. Without further ado: the chapter.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Not Gonna Die" – Skillet

_~*.*~_   
_'Death surrounds – my heartbeat's slowing down._   
_I won't take this world's abuse._   
_I won't give up or refuse._

_This is how it feels, when you're bent and broken._   
_This is how it feels, when your dignity's stolen._   
_When everything you love is leaving, you hold onto what you believe in._

_The last thing I heard, was you whispering goodbye… and then I heard you flat-line…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

* * *

I coughed, as I came to. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. I blinked rapidly and fought against my restrains. Where are we? It took me a moment to realize that we were in Klaus' room and Damon had tied me down to the bed. He has a sick sense of humor.

My mind shuddered to a halt and my thoughts went racing back to Klaus. I keep seeing him getting shot over and over again. My stomach lurched and this time I couldn't suppress it I turned my head and spewed the contents of my stomach all over the side of Klaus' bed.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to wake up. I tend to lose control with you, baby. I don't know what it is. You just bring out the animal side of me." He smirked. "You've gotten stronger. I can tell. You seemed so happy here. You didn't really believe that I would just let you go – did you? I can't even picture you with another man, without wanting to kill someone." He crept closer to me and pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. I jumped. He started to cut through my pants, not caring if he cut my legs in the process. Silent tears poured down my cheeks. I knew that it was just a matter of time, before it came down to this. Damon always gets what he wants. I don't know how I thought I would be an exception. He was going to remind me who I belong to… Like I could ever forget. He made me his a long time ago. I never even had a choice.

A scream tore from my throat, when I felt Damon carve something into my abdomen. I gritted my teeth, when I heard a lighter click on. I tried to move away from him, but it was no use. He held me down and I felt something white hot melt into my flesh. I screamed and waited for the pain to be over.

"Now, you'll never forget who you belong to, baby." He sneered. "God, nothing is sexier than watching you bleed… knowing that I was the one who hurt you." Damon moaned. He ran his fingers through my blood and pulled down his pants. He used my blood as lubricant and forced his way inside of me. I felt all of the hope inside of me shatter. I t didn't matter if I lived or died, anymore. I didn't care. There was nothing else that he could possibly take away from me.

* * *

I don't know how long he kept me tied up there. Time seemed to blur together. I had no way to tell how much time had passed.

Damon came and went. He never an out of new ways to torture me. I didn't know how much more my body could take. Just breathing hurt. I just wanted him to let me die in my own misery.

* * *

"Wake up, baby. You won't want to miss this. I was afraid you have been getting bored, so I brought someone else to play with." He smirked. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I didn't have any fight left in my body. I was too weak.

Damon seemed to realize this, because he took off my restraints. I hissed in pain. The zip-ties had dug into my wrists and ankles. I can feel the blood starting to flow to my hands and feet.

"What a beautiful mess I've made…" Damon took a moment to enjoy his handiwork. "Where are my manners? This is Katherine. She was my first. I made so many mistakes with her, but I perfected them on you. Isn't she a beautiful mess, Katherine?" He asked her, gesturing to me. She looked at me, horrified. She was weeping, silently. She was doing her best to not show fear.

"You're nothing but a monster." She spat at him. His lips curled into a smirk.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." He jeered. Katherine tilted her head and gave me a frantic look, while Damon was focused on me. My eyes tried to follow her gaze. Damon had gotten careless in all of his excitement. He left his gun lying next to me on the bedside table. Katherine motioned to it and I gave her a slight nod.

"I don't know why you brought me here, Damon. It's not like you're man enough to handle us both." Katherine taunted him. I just prayed that it would work. He spun around and backhanded her. She spat out a mouthful of blood. Is that all you've got? Because that's pathetic." She kept goading him. He picked her up and I knew this was my chance.

I mustered every ounce of strength I had eft in my body and managed to grab the gun. I prayed that I was strong enough to make the shot. I took a deep breath and make the shot. It hit him in the shoulder. He dropped Katherine. She scrambled up and clawed at his shirt, trying to rip it off. She pulled it enough for me to see that he wasn't wearing a bulletproof vest under it this time. I shot him in the back. He whirled around and fell to his knees. I emptied the rest of the clip inside of him.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Katherine asked me, as she felt him for a pulse. "He's dead. C'mon. We've got to get help/." Katherine cried. I couldn't look away from Damon's limp body. Was it really over?

"Katherine! Are you here?!" Someone yelled from outside the room. I couldn't process what was going on.

"We're in here! Call for help!" I felt Katherine's arms around me as she tried to help me off of the bed. My legs buckled from underneath me.

"They're on their way. I got worried, when I didn't hear back from you. Where are you?" The voice kept getting closer. It sounds familiar, but it's hard to focus on anything, besides all of the blood. I dropped the gun from my hands. "Oh, my _**God**_ , what happened to you?"

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'No, not gonna die tonight…_   
_We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)!_   
_No, not gonna die tonight – we've gotta fight for us together._   
_No, we're not gonna die tonight._

_Break their hold, 'cause I won't be controlled._   
_They can't keep their chains on me, when the truth has set me free._   
_This is how it feels, when you take your life back._   
_This is how it feels, when you fight back._

_When life pushes me, I push harder._   
_What doesn't kill me, makes me stronger…'_   
_~*.*~_


	21. Coattails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it's on the short side! Sorry guys! Been HELLA busy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Coattails" – Broods (aka one of my favorite songs EVER)

_~*.*~_   
_'I can't remember and I can't concentrate, but I can take a note to permeate a hit between the eyes._   
_And if souls are meant to be sold – and hands are only to hold – then I can't do what I'm told._

_So, we'll ride the coattails to the finish line._   
_I don't hear the church bells chime anymore, 'cause I'm in love with this._   
_Oh, we'll ride the coattails to the finish line._   
_I don't hear the church bells chime anymore, 'cause I'm in love with this…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

* * *

Yelling pulled me from a deep sleep. I grimaced and blinked at the harsh light surrounding me. Loud beeping filled my ears. I tried to sit up and winced. I noticed tubes in my nose and attached to my arms. I pulled them out, ignoring the pain. I scrambled off of the bed and realized that I was in the hospital.

"Klaus?" I rasped. A nurse came into the room and tried to steady me on my feet. I flinched away from her. "Where's Klaus? Is he alive?" I asked her, my voice coming out barely above whisper.

"Miss, you really should be in bed." She tried to tell me. I pushed away from her and staggered out of the room. There isn't any part of my body that doesn't hurt. It doesn't matter now. If he's alive, I have to find him. I have to know if he's okay.

"Bonnie?" Kol's voice filled my ears. "You're bleeding, darling. You must have pulled your stitches."

"Kol?" I breathed. He nodded and studied me carefully. "Where's Klaus?" I asked him on the brink of tears.

"She really shouldn't be out of her room." A doctor said, walking over to us.

"Oh, piss off, before I have you fired. He's this way, love." Kol put his arm around me and helped me limp down the hospital hallway. Everything was a blur. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Tears fell, when I saw Klaus lying in a hospital bed. He looks so pale.

"It's not as bad as it looks, darling. The doctors say that he's going to be just fine. WE have the best doctors in the world helping him. The surgeries to repair the damage done by the bullets went well. He's in a medically induced coma to help speed up the healing." Kol explained. I nodded and got into bed with him and laid by his side. I know he's unconscious, bit I can't just leave him.

"Mr. Mikaelson, this is hardly appropriate." Another doctor scolded him, walking into the room.

"Then get a bed bin here that is big enough for both of them. Miss Bennett isn't leaving. She'll be treated in here from here on out. Is that clear?" Kol demanded. The doctor nodded, hurriedly and left. I pressed my hand against my side and did my best to ignore the bleeding.

Damon is dead. He can't hurt us, anymore. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'For a moment, I feel I'm losing it – throw my temper down and bury it._   
_The earth will reach the sky._   
_If you talk me out of my needs and stitch me up at the seams – then I could live in my dreams._

_So, we'll ride the coattails to the finish line._   
_I don't hear the church bells chime anymore, 'cause I'm in love with this._   
_Oh, we'll ride the coattails to the finish line._   
_I don't hear the church bells chime anymore, 'cause I'm in love with this…'_   
_~*.*~_


	22. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OKAY everyone. SO, some very kind-hearted soul reached out to me and let me know that someone had ripped off my story and started posting it under The Originals. The summary is exactly the same. The title is exactly the same. Everything is exactly the same, except for a few character name changes. This really got under my skin. I mean, I know that I'm not a real writer and this is only fanfiction, but a lot of work goes into these stories. We fanfiction writers don't get paid. We do this is in our spare time and the fact that some people think that it's okay to steal work is just insulting. Okay. Rant over.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "Broken" – Seether featuring Amy Lee

_~*.*~_   
_'I wanted you to know – I love the way you laugh._   
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._   
_I keep your photograph – I know it serves me well._   
_I wanna hope you high and steal your pain._

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome…_   
_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away._   
_You've gone away – you don't feel me anymore.'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

* * *

The days began to blur together, until Klaus was finally out of his coma. After Kol's spiel, they let us share the room and didn't give me any trouble about staying in there. As much as I tried not to think about it, my thoughts kept drifting back to Damon. I wish that they didn't.

Damon was dead, but he still managed to plague my nightmares. I couldn't sleep. I was jittery and I refused to talk about the attack. I was just wasn't ready. I just couldn't find the strength to willingly relive the horror… or the words. I just wanted to forget – I needed to. It was all too fresh – too raw.

Klaus didn't seem to mind too much, really. We weren't where we had been, relationship-wise… but we weren't really back to square one, either. He was the only one – save for the doctors – who I let touch me. It was minimal, but it was there.

When there was talking, Klaus did it for the both of us. Everything that happened with the attack… it was all too close for comfort. None of it was without bloodshed.

Stefan survived, only to be thrown into prison. I have no idea how long that'll last or how long he'll end staying there. As long as he stays out of our lives, I don't really care what happens to him. I didn't want to think about it.

Esther has a mild concussion. Katherine and Rebekah both had their fair share of bruises. Kol had a broken arm and a shiner to match. Elijah had gotten shot in the leg, but was expecting a full recovery. As far as our side goes, Klaus and I took the bulk of the injuries.

Katherine had basically moved into our hospital room. It was like she was afraid to leave me. I didn't bring it up, because I understood why she was doing it. It was her way of trying to protect me and maybe even herself.

Rebekah liked to lay with us. I didn't mind. It put me at ease being closer to her – to them. Elijah and Kol kept busy. They took the reign of handling the Mikaelson affairs, while we recovered.

As much as I wanted to believe that I would, I wasn't sure how I was going to make it past this. Not sleeping was getting to me. I was petrified of the thought of being medically aided to sleep. I was afraid of the inevitable nightmares lurking there. I didn't feel strong enough to face them. I didn't feel strong enough for anything.

Try as I might, I just couldn't feel clean. I felt dirty. I could still feel Damon's presence and smell him on my skin. I feel his metaphorical blood on my hands.

I took a human life. Was it justified? Probably… but I knew that killing someone is never right. How do you do that? How do you even justify a death – a _**murder**_? He's dead by my hands. How will that ever be okay?

* * *

"You will need to come in for your follow-up appointments, but I see no reason why you can't go home today." The doctor's voice was cheerful, life he truly believed he was giving us good news. My heart dropped. I wasn't ready to go back there. I couldn't.

"No," I breathed. Everyone looked at me. I shook my head. "No," I repeated, louder. "I can't." I scrambled off of the bed, but Klaus was quick on my heels.

"Sweetheart, we don't have to go back there. We can go somewhere else." Klaus told me, gently. I shook my head. His fingers enclosed around my wrist gently and he turned me around. My chest tightened and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My hand flew to my chest, as I started to hyperventilate.

Klaus' lips were on mine, before I could fully process what was happening. My hand flew to Klaus' face and the slap echoed across the room. I pulled away and gaped at Klaus, in disbelief at what I had just done. Tears welled in my eyes, as I fled to the bathroom.

I tried to shut the door, but Klaus wouldn't let me. He blocked me from locking the door. I slid to the floor and dropped my head into my hands and let myself cry. I'm losing it. I'm _**really**_ losing it.

"I _**hit**_ you. I'm sorry. I'm _**so**_ sorry, Klaus. Oh, my, God, I'm so sorry. I'm just like _**him**_ … I _**killed**_ him… I'm a monster. I need to go. I can't go back there. I can't. He… Those things he did to me… in your room… in your bed… I'm so _**sorry**_." I sobbed. I didn't even flinch, as his arms went around me.

"Your reaction was natural. You have nothing to apologize for, love. You never have to apologize for that. I will never make you go back to that place…. Elijah came up with a solution of sorts, earlier today. We have other property in New Orleans. Our other estate needs a lot of work, but my brother has had people working on the bedroom nonstop. We'll stay in a hotel for the week, then move in. No one else wants to go back to that place either, sweetheart. _**We will**_ get through this. I promise you that. Nothing that animal did made me love you any less. You did what was necessary to survive, sweetheart. No one can fault you for that." He tried to reassure me. I didn't know what to think about any of it. I _**want**_ to believe him… I just don't see _**how**_ we'll get through something like this.

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'The worst is over now and we can breathe again._   
_I wanna hold you high – you steal my pain away._   
_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight._   
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm open…_   
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._   
_'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome…_   
_And I don't feel right, when you're gone away…'_   
_~*.*~_


	23. I Will Always Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know that my updates haven't even been close to being regular. I'm working full time and trying to bang out my classes as soon as possible, so I can finish getting my degree. It's safe to say that it's kicking my ass.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Credit: "I Will Always Love You" – Whitney Houston

_~*.*~_   
_'I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you've dreamed of…_   
_And I wish to you, joy and happiness, but above all this, I wish you love…'_   
_~*.*~_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:

* * *

I didn't like staying at the hotel. It didn't feel like home. I missed the Mikaelson estate that I had come to know and love… But I didn't miss the awful memories that Damon had tainted it with. I hated him for taking that away from me. It had been so long, since I felt safe somewhere… and since I had been able to call anywhere home.

Klaus and I didn't stay in separate rooms. He had offered… I knew that he was going out of his way to try and make me comfortable. I appreciated him even more for it. I knew that none of this was easy on him, either. He has been so patient through everything. Even after this nightmare, Klaus is still the same man that I fell in love with.

We were all staying in a presidential suite. It was a little cramped, but it had more than enough rooms. I think everyone felt better staying together. None of us really seemed to be bothered by it.

"Bonnie, dear, I hope you know that I have come to think of you as another daughter. What was done to you hasn't altered that. I more than look forward to the day that you share the Mikaelson name." Esther admitted, as she sat down next to me on the couch. I didn't say anything. Instead, I just bit my lip and avoided her gaze. "I mean it, sweetheart." She placed her hand over mine.

"I know… I… Thank you." I whispered. She nodded and left me to my thoughts.

"Mum means well, you know." Rebekah said, from behind me. I jumped and tried to ignore the way my heart was racing. "She's been the same way around me and Katherine. I think that she is trying her best to give us space, but her motherly instincts kick in and she has to let us know that she still loves us – as if we could ever forget." Beks mused. I nodded and thought fondly of Esther. Apart from my Grams, she's the closest thing to a mother that I've ever had. I loved her, but really I loved all of them. They've become my family. I'll never forgive myself, since they got hurt because of me… trying to protect me.

"She's great." I breathed.

"She is." Rebekah agreed, as she sat down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and let me sit in silence. It's nice. It's so hard to picture her or Katherine as broken as I feel. How could someone so evil live purely to try and breakdown other people's spirits? I don't understand. I'll never understand.

I wonder what my life would have been like, if I had never met Damon on a daily basis. I try to think about what would have happened, if I had met Klaus first. Would I be the same person? Would we have gotten together?

"There you two are." Klaus' voice automatically put me at ease. There is just something about him that makes me feel better, no matter the situation. He is my happy place – my safe haven.

"I'll give you two some time." Beks excused herself, after planting her lips on my forehead and leaving a gentle kiss.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked me. I peered over at him as he settled down next to me. I moved onto his lap and cuddled up against him. He didn't hesitate before wrapping me up in his arms and cradling me against him.

"I've been better." I admitted, quietly.

"I know, love." He pressed a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm going to have so many scars." I whispered remembering all of the wounds Damon inflicted on me.

"As will I, sweetheart." Klaus replied. I nodded against him. Try as I might, I still can't fathom why Klaus would want someone like me. He could do so much better. "I give you my word that they do nothing to distract me from your beauty." He added. How is it possible that we see things so differently? "I'm so sorry, love." Klaus' voice was uncharacteristically gentle, even for him.

"What?" Had I heard him right?

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you. I never wanted you to get hurt again, especially like that. I promised you that you would be safe and I failed you." Klaus' voice broke. I turned to face him and he was struggling to compose himself. I reached up and cupped his face. He pressed a gently kiss on my palm. I wiped away his tears with my thumb.

"Don't," I told him. "Don't apologize for something you couldn't control. I don't blame you. You shouldn't blame yourself, either." I added, firmly. He held me even closer to his chest. I took a deep breath, before kissing his lips with my own. It was short and sweet. I pulled away, almost as soon as I had started it.

Hearing him apologize made something click for me. He doesn't blame me for anything that happened… Does that mean that I shouldn't blame myself? I did everything I could to survive what happened. I couldn't stop it, even though I wanted to… Goddess knows I tried. It wasn't enough, because what happened was out of my control.

Oh.

"We are more alike, than you realize, sweetheart." Klaus whispered. I needed in agreement.

"I love you." I breathed. It was heartbreaking and relieving to say. Even if I knew that I shouldn't, I knew that I would always blame myself for what happened. I can't stand that they got hurt because of me.

"And I love you. I hope that never changes, because I'm not sure I'm strong enough to live in a world without a love as pure as yours, sweetheart." Klaus confessed. His words touched me in a way that I didn't think was possible. "I am yours for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

_~*.*~_   
_'You, darling, I love you._   
_Oh, I'll always, I'll always love you.'_   
_~*.*~_


End file.
